


I'll have your heart on a platter

by JuZu



Series: We call it smart family business [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Branding, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Fluff, Graphic Violence, Gun Violence, Human Trafficking, M/M, Mafia AU, Massage, Minor Character Death, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuZu/pseuds/JuZu
Summary: Jaskier becomes a more permanent sight at the household and not everyone knows how to deal with that, not even Geralt himself.
Relationships: Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: We call it smart family business [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874068
Comments: 77
Kudos: 172





	1. An unexpected guest

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this back in March, as my Corona coping mechanism, and now it's a novel. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do. Thank you Alma for being my inspiration, thank you [this_gdmn-thing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_gdmn_thing/pseuds/this_gdmn_thing) and Dennis for being my Beta. I love you all more than I can tell.
> 
> Every chapter will have chapter specific trigger warnings, as I tend to get quite graphic.
> 
> Please enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// mention of being homeless, past trauma

Plans were made and set in motion. Geralt had to retaliate for the murder of his daughter, even though he didn't want to. He didn't want to draw any suspicion to himself or Jaskier. 

It was a Friday night and the bar Preoccuparsi was full. Many of the Russo's were celebrating and were too drunk and careless to hide, Dandelion made sure of that. He had already left the bar an hour ago. Geralt's men approached and attacked, within minutes the entire bar was on fire, everyone was trapped inside. Most of the Russo's would die that night. But what Geralt didn't take into account was the dry windy weather. The fire spread quickly, many buildings were already ablaze and more would be too.

  
  


Jaskier grabbed only his guitar, notebook, and laptop, everything else was easily replaced. He lived near Preoccuparsi and was forced to evacuate. And not a moment too soon, within ten minutes his entire building was ablaze.   
  


"Well... That's one way to get out of my contract..." he said out loud, a neighbor laughed.  
  


"If we only had a place to go..." the neighbor said.   
  


"One night out can't hurt." Jaskier looked at the city on fire. He asked around and found out what happened. Add two and two together and it was Geralt's fault he was homeless. And it would be Geralt's problem to fix.

* * *

Geralt cursed, he didn't mean to burn down three blocks. His message was clear, at least that worked out. One of the men who burned down the bar was caught by the police and lied about having a fight with the owner and burning it down out of revenge. There was no way they could fact check this and he was convicted for the crime. Geralt counted himself lucky with such loyal men and he would be rewarded handsomely. But even so, this was a massive hit on the city, so as the generous billionaire he was, he donated a large amount of money to get everything fixed, as a way to clean his conscience. 

* * *

In the morning, Jaskier entered a cafe and ordered a coffee and breakfast. He opened his laptop. While he wanted to go to Geralt, he wanted nothing else than to go to Geralt, he felt like he shouldn't. Geralt obviously didn't want him there and he could at least try and honor that wish. It wasn't anything new, no one actually liked him.

A hotel was his first idea, so he checked his bank account. He nearly spits out his coffee, he was only in the double digits. Not enough for a hotel, but nothing had stopped him so far, so he called around to a few venues and bars, surely one of them could use some entertainment. But Valdo Marx followed him even after death because there was no one in his long list of contacts that wanted him. That meant no money. He started to regret his coffee and breakfast. Yet again he didn't give up. Surely someone could help him out. But the few friends he had left didn't pick up. Triss did, but after she told him excitedly that she was moving in with her fiancée, Jaskier couldn't ask for a place to stay. He congratulated her and lied that he was fine. That left two options. Geralt or an alley. And one of them he would never do again. So Geralt it was. To save the last bit of money in case Geralt did refuse, he opted to walk. A walk that took all day. He used the fences and walls of the houses he passed to keep standing. He was exhausted, the city was bigger than he thought. His guitar case was heavy, his feet were burning. Geralt's house was the biggest and it took forever to reach the gate. He pressed the intercom and waited.

  
  
  


Geralt heard the buzzer, but ignored it, he didn't want any press today.  Coën could deal with them. But Coën let the signal go through to his office.   
  


"Hello? Geralt? It's Jaskier, can I please come in?" Jaskier? Why was he here? Geralt looked at the security cameras and it was indeed Jaskier. No wonder  Coën let him go through.  
  


"Geralt please, your little stunt burned down my house, I-I have nowhere else to go..." Geralt felt his stomach turn at the sound of his voice. The way he used the wall for support didn't help either. But this was no place for Jaskier, surely he had other options.   
  


"Jaskier, you can't. Leave," Geralt said.   
  


"No! I don't want to sleep outside again, please Geralt," Jaskier sobbed and that really plucked his heartstrings. Geralt gave up, he couldn’t argue with him. He pressed the button to open the gate. Lambert expected to be sent out, but Geralt himself got up and took off his suit jacket. He dumped it in Lambert's arms and went outside himself.   
  


"Boss? What the hell are you doing?!"   
  


"Be quiet and wait," Geralt said. Lambert snapped to attention with a scowl. Geralt gave him an approving nod and went to meet Jaskier.

  
  
  


At least he was a good liar because the broken voice got the gate to open. Jaskier felt bad for making everything sounds worse than it was, but the alley was a big no. He stumbled through the gate, his feet still burning. He made it halfway to the door when he tripped only to be caught by strong arms. He looked up and stared right in Geralt's face.  
  


"Geralt." gods the man was still gorgeous.   
  


"Jaskier, what are you doing here?" Geralt asked as he helped him stand.  
  


"I tried everything and looked over every option, you are my last hope Geralt. Please let me stay. It is also your fault, so you have to fix it for me. I can't afford to," Jaskier said. Geralt was weighing his options, he could send Jaskier away, give him a speech about being dangerous, or send him to some hotel he would pay for, but Geralt had missed Jaskier. While their paths didn't cross in the mansion at all, the music he played was actually very nice, Ciri had certainly been begging for Jaskier to come back. Geralt felt weak for admitting he liked Jaskier, even though he barely knew him. Then again, if Jaskier stayed inside and kept outside contact to a minimum, there was no harm in letting him stay for a few days.   
  


"Fine... You can stay for a while. We'll see how this goes," Geralt said and took over the guitar case.   
  


"Thanks... I really don't know what I would've done if you said no.." Jaskier said. His situation wasn’t that dramatic but drama was his job. Geralt helped him inside and put him on the first chair he came across. A servant brought a glass of water and Jaskier gratefully drank it all.  
  


"I am really your only option Jaskier?" Geralt tried again.  
  


"I called my few friends, but none picked up, I have so little money I can't even afford a night in a hotel since the prices took off, and I called every person I know for a job but no one wants me. You are my last option Geralt. You truly are," Jaskier said.   
  


"Very well. Let's get you to your room then, I'll put down some ground rules tomorrow. And try to find another place, you can stay for two weeks," Geralt said and helped Jaskier stand up again. They walked in silence, the only sounds were Jaskier's whines in pain.

  
  


Geralt dumped Jaskier on a chair in his room. Jaskier sighed blissfully.  
  


"Gods, even these chairs feel like heaven." Jaskier closed his eyes and sighed happily. Geralt took this moment to look at him.  
  


"Jaskier, did you walk all this way? These boots are not exactly made for walking all day," he said.   
  


"Yeah no shit, but it's not like I could go home to get other shoes." Jaskier opened one eye just to roll it at Geralt. "I'll take care of myself in a second, just need some rest. I'll be fine Geralt."  
  


"Jaskier, you look like shit, you are everything but fine," Geralt said, wanting to do at least something to help. As if on cue Jaskier's stomach growled. That was a problem Geralt could do something about. He was on his way to the open kitchen before Jaskier could say anything.   
  


"I really don't... Need help?" Jaskier watched Geralt fetch him something to eat. He wasn't planning on looking a gift horse in the mouth. He took off his boots instead, his feet felt awful. A long bath was the only thing he wanted besides something to eat.  
  


There wasn't much food left in the kitchen, Coën had cleared out most of it as Geralt had asked him too. The rest of the room was left as it was, no need to keep it tidy. Geralt found a pack of cookies, that would do for now. He returned to Jaskier with the cookies and another glass of water.  
  


"Drink something first," Geralt said and Jaskier felt his heart flutter at the kind tone he uses. He followed Geralt's order and drowned the glass then inhaled a few of the cookies. "I'll have someone stock up your kitchen tomorrow. Everything else is still as it was when you left." Jaskier nodded.  
  


"Hey Geralt? Could you run a bath for me? I don't want to walk yet," Jaskier said with a little pout. Geralt had every right to refuse and probably should refuse just to preserve his reputation, but like with Ciri, Jaskier hit a soft spot and Geralt obeyed without question. Halfway of filling the bath Geralt flinched with the realization of the situation.   
  


“Fuck.” He was actually infatuated with him.

  
  


With some help from Geralt, Jaskier got undressed and in the jacuzzi and the moan he let out as he touched the water was obscene. Geralt had to leave right that second or he would climb in with him. So he went to get some clean clothes. Why exactly he was helping Jaskier he couldn't tell was what he told himself, but he was lying. His infatuation created a lovely soft spot for Jaskier, similar to the one he had for Ciri. He hoped Jaskier never found out, because he would probably abuse it and ruin it. When he entered the bedroom to get something that wasn't drenched in sweat, he saw a note on the bed with his name on it. He carefully picked it up, it was obviously from Jaskier's notebook. But now was not the time, he put the note in his pocket, left out something for Jaskier to wear, and went back to the bathroom.   
  


"You can handle yourself now? I have more work to do." Jaskier looked at him.   
  


"Yes, I'll be fine. Thank you for your help," he said and blew a kiss at Geralt, who shook his head. Geralt left and went back to his office and was greeted by a confused Lambert.   
  


"Why boss? Why?" he asked, but Geralt ignored the question and put his jacket back on.   
  


"Get Coën to stock up his room. He will be staying for a while. Now," Geralt said in a tone of voice that left no room for questions. Lambert left immediately, wondering what the hell was up with Geralt.

* * *

Geralt watched Lambert leave. He got up and locked his office doors. No more invasive questions. Geralt pulled the note out of his pocket. He traced his name with his thumb. Jaskier's handwriting was elegant. He walked back to his desk and sat down. Jaskier must have left the note earlier this week. Was he supposed to find it then? Geralt was almost nervous to open it. He was about to with slightly trembling hands when a knock on the door interrupted.  
  


"Master Geralt? There's another guest for you," Coën said. "Dandelion. He insisted on meeting you."   
  


"Send him to a meeting room, I'll be right there," Geralt said. He put the note in a drawer, this would have to wait. 

* * *

Jaskier was floating in the jacuzzi, his feet finally stopped burning. He massaged them thoroughly and was now only soaking. He hoped Geralt didn't lock him in again, he wanted to see the garden. He saw some beautiful spots where he could write new music and he was brimming with new ideas. But he needed to get out first, which he finally did. After he dried himself he put on the clothes Geralt left for him. Grey wasn't his usual color, but the shirt was nice and it matched the dark jeans, so he allowed it. He wondered why and how all these clothes were in his size when a soft knock on the door startled him. Usually, people were quite rough around here. He walked to the door and opened it himself this time. He was met with two big bright eyes.  
  


"Hey Jaskier!"  
  


"Ciri! Hey there sweetheart. What are you doing here?" Jaskier knelt down and was immediately tackled by the girl. He landed on his back with a soft oof, making Ciri giggle.   
  


"I heard you were here and I followed Geralt to find your room! You're back! Did you come for lessons?" she asked hopefully. Jaskier smiled.  
  


"Yes, but not piano lessons dear, that is not my instrument. But I can teach you the guitar. Come dear, have a seat on the couch," Jaskier said and Ciri flew to the couch and flopped down. Jaskier closed the door and picked up his guitar case. It was a good thing he organized his things recently, he had a few music theory books with him.   
  


"So before you start to learn any musical instrument, you need music theory. It's dry and it's boring, but it helps you understand what you're doing," Jaskier started and opened one of the books. He started his lesson, showing things on his guitar and teaching her a few basics. Ciri inhaled everything he taught her, loving every minute of it.

* * *

Dandelion was draped over a couch, a glass of wine in his hand. Geralt honestly didn't want to see him, but after begging him for help he couldn't refuse.  
  


"Dandelion. Welcome," he said.   
  


"Geralt! Darling!" Dandelion stood up to greet him with a kiss on each cheeks. "How are you doing? Your plan went quite well."   
  


"It did. A bit too well," Geralt replied and took a seat next to Dandelion. He was given wine too and listened to Dandelion's eternal chatting. This is why they never met in person. Geralt sipped his wine while thinking about some rules for Jaskier, to make sure he won't get into trouble.   
  


"Geralt darling, I have done my job," Dandelion said and moved into Geralt's lap. "I want my reward." He tangled his fingers into Geralt's hair. "Will you be so kind..." Geralt knew this would happen and just let it happen. But Dandelion didn't kiss as well as Jaskier did.   
  


"Dandelion, let me at least lock the door. I have a child walking around now," Geralt said and lifted Dandelion off of his lap.  
  


"Of course darling, let's not traumatize her even more," he said with a laugh. Geralt sighed mentally as he locked the door.

* * *

"So one more time repeat the notes," Jaskier said and Ciri named the notes he played.   
  


"Very good! You will be a star in no time! But that's enough lessons for today. How about I just play some music?" Ciri nodded and got comfortable, leaning against Jaskier. Jaskier plucked the strings, playing a simple melody for her to enjoy. Ciri closed her eyes and listened. If this would be the rest of Jaskier’s life, he wouldn’t mind one bit.

* * *

Geralt pulled his suit back into place as Coën guided Dandelion to the front door.   
  


"Call me more often Geralt, I had a great time," he said with a flirty wink and left. Geralt combed some tangles out of his hair with his fingers and groaned.  
  


"That makes at least one of us..." Geralt murmured to himself, annoyed at the many knots he had in his hair now. Sex with Dandelion was never bad, it was great even today was amazing, but now with Jaskier in the mansion it didn’t feel right. He stayed in the room until he was sure Dandelion was gone. He went to his room for a well-needed shower and some time to clear his mind when he heard music. He was surprised that he missed the sounds. He stood still for a moment to listen with a happy sigh. He could get used to this. After a few moments he went on to his shower, to wash away the feeling of Dandelion’s hands. 

* * *

Eskel was pacing through the house. Ciri wasn't in her room and he couldn't find her anywhere. Geralt would skin him alive if anything happened to her now. He burned down half the city for her. Eskel was freaking out, checking every place he could think of. He finally stopped panicking long enough to hear the music. Eskel recognized the tune. Jaskier? Was he back already? Eskel thought and followed the sound. It came from Jaskier's room. Eskel decided this was a moment of crisis now that Ciri was missing and walked in without knocking. He was relieved to see Ciri asleep on the chair next to Jaskier as he played. Jaskier turned his head but didn't stop playing.  
  


"Hey Eskel right? Nice to see you," Jaskier said. Eskel gave him a nod and walked over to them. "Thank you for taking care of me the other day. I appreciate it. My apologies that my gratitude couldn't reach you sooner, but Geralt kicked me out before I could," Jaskier said. Eskel muttered a soft you're welcome and stood next to Ciri.   
  


"How long has she been here?"   
  


"I don't know... A couple of hours maybe? I was waiting for someone, it should be near her bedtime. The poor girl must be exhausted after all that musical theory. She is quite the student, eager to learn," Jaskier said and finally stopped strumming.   
  


"What?"  
  


"She wanted music lessons, so I started with the basics and she inhaled it all like air. She has a talent for music, she needs proper classes immediately if you ask me. I can only teach her so much." Eskel wasn't sure what to do with this information.  
  


"Right, discuss that with Geralt. What are you doing here again?" he asked.  


"Ah yes well my house burned down and I have never been this broke, so I asked if I could stay here for the foreseeable future. Or at least for two weeks so I can find another place to stay at."  
  


"He allowed you to stay here?" Eskel asked and knew that Geralt had lost his mind. "Don't get into trouble." He carefully picked up Ciri. She was fast asleep.   
  


"Trouble usually gets to me, but I'll try. Good night my dear," he said and gave Ciri a gentle pat. "And you too Eskel." Eskel grunted and left the room without saying a word. He quickly put Ciri to bed and went to look for Lambert. Something weird was going on.

  
  


Jaskier felt more than unwelcome but wasn't anything new. He shrugged the bad feeling off of himself, he had bigger things to worry about. He had seen that the note he left for Geralt was gone, so either Geralt really didn't give a fuck about him or he never got to see it. Jaskier hoped the latter, that would be easier on his heart. Curse his quick falling in love.

* * *

The music had stopped, so Geralt figured Jaskier went to bed. He couldn't blame him, he wanted to sleep too. But the note in his desk was bugging him, so he sat behind his desk again, the office doors locked. A feeling of guilt crept up on him when he held the note again. Damn Dandelion and his wishes. Geralt turned it over a few times. He was the most feared man around who can pull a trigger without a second thought, but a note from a cute guy did him in. But he had never met a guy like Jaskier. Risking his life for a man and his daughter he had met once by chance. He was flirty but respectful. More so than the people Geralt called friends. He turned the note one last time and opened it. Song lyrics, of course. Or a poem?

  
  


'One look was all you gave me,

But enough to take me out.

Wouldn't have it any other way.

Yet life takes us on different paths,

But our roads may cross again,

I hope they do again someday.

Don't make me wait forever,

Because you know I would,

Next time I want to stay,

Forever with you.

I wrote this poem for another long ago, but it applies to you too. I'd love to meet you again someday. Call me? Jaskier'

  
  


Geralt read the poem a few times and let out a chuckle. A lovesick idiot was a better way to describe him. But Jaskier didn't hunt, he didn't go for the kill. He left the choice in Geralt's hands. Judging by the poem he would rather wait forever for Geralt to make up his mind than to get what he wants. Geralt thought about actually giving Jaskier a call right now. He would get the message right? But doubt clouded Geralt's mind, this isn't a life for Jaskier. Even though death and gore don't faze him. Besides, Geralt thought, nobody can actually love me for who I am. It's a crush, it will pass. Geralt read the poem one last time. But what if it wasn't? Did he dare to get his hopes up?

  
  


The note left Geralt in his office until the early hours of the morning. He knew he should try to sleep, but trying would be useless. Jaskier made his way into his head and he wouldn't stop overthinking this until Jaskier got bored and left him. That's how it should go. Jaskier should leave. Geralt made plans to call a hotel in the morning, this would be best for all parties involved. With that on the table, Geralt felt a little better. Maybe getting some sleep wouldn't be bad.

  
  


The halls of the mansion were quiet, aside from Geralt's own footsteps. The echoes were familiar, the silence of the night a blessing in his life. Geralt enjoyed his nightly walk as always, no one bugged him, no one needed him. Jaskier's room wasn't that far away from Geralt's, and he decided to take the detour. Nothing wrong with checking on guests right? Geralt stood by the door and listened, no sounds, nothing wrong. Until he heard a scream. It was cut short and Geralt rushed in without thinking. Must protect was the only thought racing through his head. He stormed into the bedroom to Jaskier, sitting up straight, his eyes unfocused. He was trembling all over, an expression of fear stuck on his face. Nightmare probably, Geralt didn't expect anything else after what happened. He walked slowly to the bed.  
  


"Jaskier?" he asked, his voice calm and steady. Jaskier didn't respond and didn't move. Geralt sat down on the bed and gently put a hand in Jaskier's shoulder. Jaskier jerked awake and pulled away from Geralt, gasping in fear.  
  


"Hey, it's me. Geralt. It's alright," Geralt said and Jaskier seemed to calm down.  
  


"Geralt. gods... Why — What are you doing here?" Jaskier asked. Geralt ignored the question.  
  


"Are you alright? I heard a scream," he said. Jaskier looked down and nodded his head.   
  


"Just a nightmare, nothing bad. It will pass," Jaskier said, his gaze avoiding Geralt. Jaskier usually made eye contact, something was wrong. Geralt decided to follow his guts and go with the exact opposite of the plans he made. He gently put his hand on Jaskier's shoulder again.   
  


"Do you want me to stay?" Geralt asked carefully. Jaskier didn't react at first but then nodded.   
  


"Please," he whispered. Geralt nodded.  
  


"Let me put on something else, I'll be back soon." He helped Jaskier lay down again. "I'll be right back." Geralt got up and went to his own room. His head was buzzing, what the fuck did he just say? Why did he say that? What was he doing?! His mind wouldn't calm down while he undressed and put on comfortable pants and a t-shirt, his mind wouldn't stop racing while he made his way back to Jaskier's room. He knew he shouldn't do this, this was a bad idea but he already offered and there was no going back now. So Geralt entered Jaskier's room again, closing the main door and went into Jaskier's bedroom, finding the man still awake. 

He crawled into bed and Jaskier was immediately plastered to his side. Geralt looked at Jaskier who looked so fragile. The poor man has been through so much in such a short time, the nightmares were to be expected. His mind came to a halt as he wrapped his arms around Jaskier, pulling him on his chest.  
  


"Sleep Jaskier. I'll be here," he said, pulling the covers up. Geralt closed his own eyes and the others soft breaths lulled him to sleep.

* * *

"Eskel, have you seen the boss? He has never been this late," Lambert asked through his earpiece.   
  


"No I haven't seen him, but I'm out. So you're on your own," Eskel replied and Lambert groaned. Great... Geralt wasn't in Ciri's room, his office, or any other place. It wasn't like him to sleep in. Lambert knocked on Geralt's bedroom door but got no answer. He weighed his options. If Geralt was asleep and he woke him up like this, he would get yelled at and the worst jobs as punishment. That wasn't worth it. But this was a state of emergency, with the Russo's on the attack. So he could justify himself. Lambert stood outside the bedroom, gathering the courage to walk in without permission.

* * *

Jaskier woke up with a heavyweight on his chest. He moved his hand and felt silky soft hair and combed through it with his fingers. A soft moan greeted him and his eyes shot open. He was met with Geralt, cuddled up against him, his head on his arm and his arm loosely around his waist. Jaskier's breath hitched, he wasn't dreaming last night. This was a very nice way to wake up. He couldn't stop himself and pressed a soft kiss on Geralt's head. Geralt moved and pressed his head closer into his neck, his arm moving up to his chest. Jaskier felt himself blush. Geralt is a cuddler, he thought giddy. Jaskier carefully wrapped his arms around Geralt. He didn’t dare to wake him up and ruin the moment. Geralt gave another soft moan and held Jaskier tighter. Something broke inside Jaskier. The last time someone held him like this was with Priscilla and that felt like a lifetime ago. He realized that he longed for a basic human connection, something he never got with the lies that followed him. He tried his best to not cry at this moment, Geralt would definitely send him away if he saw what kind of mess he was. He had to be strong, so that Geralt would at least like him.

  
  


Ciri watched as Lambert was pacing in front of Geralt's room. He had been there for over an hour, sometimes stopping to put his hand on the door, but then went back to pacing. What was he doing?

  
  


Sleep slowly pulled away from Geralt. It has been a while since he didn't wake up tired, that was nice. He moved his head and felt that he wasn't alone in bed. They had their arms around him and honestly, Geralt didn't want to move. Being held like this was a rare luxury and he didn't care who it was at the moment. But the person noticed he was awake.  
  


"Good morning sleepy head." That sounded like Jaskier. Right, he told Jaskier he would stay after the nightmare.   
  


"Hmmm..." Geralt moved his head and opened his eyes. He looked at Jaskier, his face wet from tears and his eyes red. Geralt moved his hand to wipe away the tears and kept his hand on Jaskier's cheek.   
  


"Sorry sorry, I'm okay. It's just — "Jaskier was obviously not telling what was going on. Geralt sat up a bit, so he could have a better look at Jaskier.  
  


"I don't like secrets, Jaskier," he said. Jaskier rolled his eyes.  
  


"Do you really want me to bare my soul this morning? Shouldn't we have a second date first?" Jaskier said. Geralt chuckled.  
  


"Maybe. Are you alright?" he asked. When Jaskier nodded he laid down again, the day could wait. Jaskier wrapped his arms around Geralt again. Geralt put his hand back on Jaskier's chest. They stayed like that in silence.  
  


"I like this. We should do this more often," Jaskier said after a while.   
  


"Hmm."  
  


"And I really hate to spoil the fun..."  
  


"Then don't do it Jaskier. Just shut up," Geralt said. Jaskier laughed, though it sounded a little strained.  
  


"But it is almost noon and I believe you have a daughter that wants attention." Geralt sat up immediately.  
  


"What time is it?"   
  


"Uh, it's 11.15 right now," Jaskier said. Geralt stepped out of bed, he had a meeting today and couldn't be late.  
  


"You. Stay at the mansion. Closed doors are off-limits. Don't get in trouble and if you have to go outside, stay at the back of the house. I have to go," Geralt said and left the bedroom and sadly Jaskier too.

  
  


"Bye Geralt!" Jaskier called when Geralt left, but he got no reply. So far for the nice morning... He was alone again and the heartbreaking realization came back. He was lonely. He usually shoved the feeling down, played a happy song, and went on with his life, he was always surrounded by someone, usually strangers. But now that he held someone in his arms again, he felt more lonely than ever. Especially with the way, Eskel treated him. Maybe Valdo wasn’t wrong after all, maybe he was just a terrible person. The world treated him as such. Jaskier sat up, he didn’t feel like staying in bed all day. He had to cheer himself up. He quickly got dressed and went to the kitchen. His own wasn’t stocked yet, but there had to be food there right? The layout of the mansion was fairly straightforward, Jaskier knew his way around. It shouldn’t be hard to get something to eat.


	2. Sitting down in the shower day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lambert is an asshole as always, but it reveals something about Geralt and Jaskier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/ Violence, Mention of Murder, Verbal Abuse

Lambert was making himself some coffee when Jaskier walked into the kitchen. Right, the weirdo was allowed to stay. He ignored the good morning and drank his coffee. He was aware that Jaskier was talking to him, but he could give less of a fuck. Jaskier was just an annoying twink and nothing else. He would be gone as soon as Geralt pulled his head out of his ass  
  


“Hey? Hello? Are you listening to me?” Jaskier asked him.  
  


“No not really. I have better things to do,” Lambert said. He saw the pained look on Jaskier’s face, but that was quickly put back into a smile.  
  


“Of course, sorry to hold you up. I’ll figure out where everything is myself. Sorry to bother you,” Jaskier said and pulled open a few cabinets until he got what he needed. Lambert watched him stumble around while he drank his coffee. Eskel had told him that Jaskier would be staying here for a while, because his house was burned down. Of course it was, Lambert didn’t believe it.   
  


“Why are you here?” he asked to interrogate him.  
  


“My house burned down. Or the whole apartment building, not just mine,” Jaskier answered.  
  


“Why don’t you just go to a hotel?”  
  


“I can’t afford that.”  
  


“Don’t you have any friends?” Jaskier didn’t answer that. “You know Geralt could care less about you right? This is just fucking charity. I bet he is already calling some cheapass hotel to put you in. You don’t belong here,” Lambert said. He saw how Jaskier’s hands were trembling, his head was hanging low.  
  


“I know. You don’t have to remind me. I just didn’t want to sleep outside again. I’ll be gone soon, don’t worry. I don’t see any reason either why Geralt would care about me. Or anyone for that matter,” Jaskier said and shrugged. “And no, I don’t have any friends. Never had them either, and I don’t expect to be making new ones any time soon. Not here anyway.” He had made something to eat in the meantime and left the kitchen. While Lambert was trying to get a reaction out of him, he didn’t see this coming. He felt a little bad about this.

* * *

Jaskier locked the door of his room himself for the first time. He put his plate on the table, he wasn’t hungry anymore. Lambert was right, he knew that, but he wished that he was wrong. He wanted to belong here or anywhere. Jaskier tried his hardest to shove down the bad feeling, he tried to at least feel a little happy, but it wasn’t working. Not this time. He was truly alone in the world and no one would miss him. Jaskier made his way to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and got inside, not even bothering to undress. He could care less right now, just like the world.

* * *

“You are an asshole, you know that?” Coën walked into the kitchen.  
  


“You heard all of that?”  
  


“All of it. What was that for? Did you want to make him cry? He just lost everything because his house burned down and then you come along to rub salt in his wounds. Does it make you feel good?” Lambert hated it when Coën lectured him, the man was always right.  
  


“Whatever, he will be gone soon,” he said.  
  


“I don’t think so Lambert. Geralt didn’t just let him stay. You saw how they are around each other. There is more going on between them.” Coën said.  
  


“You don’t mean? No way, the boss doesn’t do love. Not with weird twinks like Jaskier.”  
  


“Just because you are as emotionally developed as a brick, doesn’t mean Geralt is too. Leave Jaskier alone and be nice to him. That is an order as your superior in this mansion,” Coën said. Lambert slammed his cup down.  
  


“Fine! Whatever. I’ll just avoid him, I don’t like him anyway.”

* * *

“Jaskier? Can we do more music lessons?” Ciri had been knocking on the door for ten minutes now. She could hear the shower running, he was inside, but he wouldn’t come out. Maybe he was really dirty? She went back to her room for a book and sat down next to Jaskier’s door to read. He had to come out eventually.

* * *

Geralt’s meeting went well enough, at least he was on time. Only barely, but still on time. Coën had mentioned that Jaskier had locked his room from the inside and wouldn’t open it, Geralt promised to take a look himself. When Geralt entered his office again he saw Lambert jump out of his chair, but he made no comment on it. He didn’t feel like going through all of that again.  
  


“Hey boss! Everything is as it should be!” Lambert said.  


“So you have no idea why Jaskier locked himself in his room?” Geralt asked. Lambert shook his head.  
  


“No clue. He came down for breakfast and I haven’t seen him since.” Lambert shuffled on his feet. “How long will he be staying?”  
  


“For as long as I deem necessary. Is he bothering you?” Geralt took a step towards Lambert. Something was going on. Lambert took a step back which confirmed Geralt’s suspicion. “What did you do Lambert?”  
  


“N-nothing boss! I just told him he doesn’t belong here. You agree with that right?” Lambert raised his hands in defence. Geralt stared at him and felt his blood started to boil. His anger must be on his face as Lambert swallowed and took another hesitant step back.  
  


“Is that how you treat my guests?! I didn’t expect you to lack the respect, Lambert. You are not allowed to say another word until you apologize to him,” Geralt said, he was furious. Lambert opened his mouth to say something, but Geralt covered his mouth, holding it tight. “I said not a word. To anyone, not just me. Maybe it will teach you to think before you speak. Jaskier is my guest and I want you to treat him as such, no matter what your opinion is of him. But I hope for your sake it’s a good one.” Geralt let Lambert go, who staggered back, rubbing his cheek. He growled, but kept his mouth shut.

  
  
  


Geralt left Lambert alone before he actually became violent and went to check on Jaskier. He came across Coën on his way there.  
  


“Coën, what did that idiot tell Jaskier?”  
  


“He told Jaskier that you don’t care about him and that he doesn’t belong here, that you will send him away soon. It was heartbreaking honestly.” Geralt tightened his fists. “But it was Jaskier’s reaction that was— well. He said that he knew and that he didn’t see a reason for you or anyone else to care. He also mentioned he doesn’t have any friends. I feel for the poor man, he already lost everything in the fire and now this. I wanted to see if he wanted to talk, but he locked his door on the inside and didn't want to open it. Maybe you can talk him out? Or force yourself in, I rather not break myself on a door.” Geralt couldn’t believe Jaskier said that, he cared about him. He was allowed to stay, that should say it right?   
  


“Sir, if I may make a suggestion. Just tell him. I’m not sure what, but I think he wants to hear something that tells him he’s wrong. He feels really bad about himself. I think I can leave that up to you? It will make more of an impact if you tell him,” Coën said, wise as ever. Geralt gave him a nod.  
  


“If Lambert says a single word, give him the worst chores to do. He’s not allowed to talk until he apologizes and I intend to keep him silent,” Geralt said.   
  


“With pleasure sir. Am I allowed to coax words out of him?” Coën asked.  
  


“Yes, you have my full permission to fuck him over.” Coën gave a polite bow and went to find Lambert. Geralt went on to Jaskier’s room and saw Ciri sitting on the floor, surrounded by piles of books.  
  


“Ciri? What are you doing on the floor?” Ciri looked up.  
  


“Hey Geralt! I’m waiting for Jaskier to be done with his shower. He gave me music lessons and I want to continue. But it’s a very long shower,” she said. Ciri wasn’t a fast reader, so judging by the many books Jaskier was in there for a few hours now. Geralt knelt down next to Ciri.  
  


“I will try to see if he will come out. Could you do something for me?” he asked her.  


“Depends…”  
  


“Lambert said some really mean things to Jaskier and now he has to do chores if he talks again. Can you help Coën and get Lambert to open his mouth? He has to be punished for being so mean.” Ciri jumped up.  
  


“Like cleaning up my books and the drawing I made on the wall chores? Yes I will help!” she ran away immediately.  
  


“Drawing on the wall- CIRI!” Maybe Lambert wasn’t the only who needed some discipline. But that wasn’t important right now. Geralt moved Ciri’s books aside and knocked on the door. As expected, no reply.  
  


“Jaskier? Can you open the door?” Geralt called out, but again nothing. He pressed his ear against the door, he could hear the shower running. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. His master key unlocked the lock, but the door still wouldn’t open. Must be locked with the latches on the inside.   
  


“Jaskier? If you don’t open the door I will come inside!” Geralt gave Jaskier a moment to reply and picked up Ciri’s books in the meantime. He neatly stacked them next to the door. But Jaskier made no sound.   
  


“Jaskier, I _will_ come inside now!” Geralt warned one last time.

  
  


He knew what kind of latches these doors had, he should be able to kick the door open. They were the weakest kind for a reason. He took a few steps back. It has been a while since he had to do something like this, especially in his own house. Geralt kicked the door open with the precision of a master. The latches fell on the ground, broken in half. He couldn’t help but smirk, maybe he should go out more often after all.

Geralt walked inside and closed the door behind him. He locked the door, just in case. This was not a time for Ciri or Lambert to barge right in. Geralt walked to the bathroom, the door was left open. Jaskier was on the floor in the shower, on his side with all his clothes still on. Geralt rushed over.  
  


“Jaskier!” Geralt was about to step into the shower when Jaskier let out a sob. Geralt stopped and knelt down. He was relieved Jaskier wasn’t unconscious. “Jaskier, what’s going on?”  
  


“Go away Geralt. Leave me alone,” Jaskier said, wrapping his arm tighter around himself. “You don’t actually care, please don’t pretend for me. I’ll find a hotel tonight and leave.” Geralt felt his heart break at the sight of Jaskier. He got up and took off his shoes, socks, and jacket, he couldn’t turn off the shower without getting soaking wet himself, might as well keep the damage to a minimum. Geralt knelt down again. Following Coën’s advice has never been a bad idea before and it wouldn’t be now.  
  


“I do care, Jaskier. Actually I care a lot more than you think. I’m just.. not that good at showing it,” Geralt said. Jaskier didn’t move or react. “I… It’s not that you can’t stay because I don’t want you to. I want you to stay, I like your presence, I like you. But-“  
  


“It’s dangerous? Yeah, I’ve heard that before. But you don’t care enough to explain why,” Jaskier interrupted. Geralt didn’t want to tell Jaskier the truth, he would run the moment he knew what he got himself into.   
  


“Because I am the head of the mafia, Jaskier. I am Don Geralt, head of the Rivia family and I run this town. If you associate yourself with me, you will be hunted. You will be my weakness to exploit, to hurt me and my loved ones. I can’t let that happen. Not to you and not to them. I have fought hard for the control I have now, peaceful enough that I can work without much bloodshed. I don’t want your blood on my hands too,” Gerald said. Jaskier finally moved, he slowly sat up, his muscles sore from the hours on the floor. Geralt reached out to steady him, he was halfway in the shower too.  
  


“But— what if… I want to— You aren’t —” Jaskier didn’t finish the sentence, he leaned back against the glass shower wall. Geralt sat down next to him. They sat in silence for a while. Geralt had to admit there was something soothing about the whole sitting in the shower thing. Jaskier broke the silence first.  
  


"Lambert said— that you would send me away. Is that true?” He turned his head to Geralt. Geralt looked at his blue eyes, instead of shining with life, they were dull with heartbreak.  
  


“I thought about it, yesterday, because I don’t want you to be in danger. But after last night... I’m not so sure anymore. I haven’t made any calls yet. But please don’t listen to a word Lambert said. That idiot has no idea what he is talking about. He is already being punished for his words,” Geralt said.  
  


“But Eskel— he isn’t nice to me either. Both treat me like I’m some piece of garbage. Not that they are wrong about that,” Jaskier whispered. Geralt couldn’t believe Jaskier said that out loud. He had enough, something had to be done. He moved over so he sat on his knees in front of Jaskier, getting completely soaked by the shower. He grabbed both of Jaskier’s hands in his.  
  


“Enough! You are not a piece of garbage. You are kind, beautiful and talented. You struck a chord with me when I first met you and you have been on my mind ever since. I may act like I don’t care, but I have to for my work, for my life, but I do care! I want you to stay here and never leave, I want you in my bed every night so I can protect you from nightmares, I want you in my life, every second of it. I haven’t met such a kind person as you in so long. You have treated me like a human being and not a thing that grants favors. And by the gods, you are so sexy when you hold a knife. I can’t get that image out of my head, I want to see you like that again. Please stop thinking so badly of yourself. You have no reason to.” Geralt was out of breath when he was done talking. Jaskier stared at Geralt, he was trying to process what he just heard. Tears flooded his eyes again.  
  


“Don’t say that! Don’t give me hope, I can’t handle that Geralt!” Jaskier said and tried to pull his hands back. Geralt held on and pulled Jaskier into his arms.  
  


“I mean every word I said. Please believe me,” Gerald held Jaskier tight against his chest. “I like your poem. It's cute.” Jaskier rested his head on Geralt’s shoulder. He stopped pulling away, he wrapped his arms around Geralt.   
  


"I— I just think you are amazing Geralt. I can't put it into words," Jaskier said, his voice sounded exhausted and relieved.   
  


"And here I thought you were good with words." Jaskier snorted at that.   
  


"Shut up. You're ruining the moment."

* * *

Lambert had cleaned the silverware, dusted high shelves, sorted out and folded all the laundry and was now scrubbing the floors on his hands and knees. He was furious. Ciri and Coën were both onto him and managed to get him to talk every single time. He couldn’t believe how cruel Geralt was with his punishment.  
  


“Well, you may be a sucky host, at least you know how to properly clean a floor.” Coën said. Lambert ignored him and went on with his work. “When you’re done here, you can scrub away the oil stain you left in the garage.”  
  


“Can you fucking not—!” Lambert started, but shut his mouth again.  
  


“I wasn’t even trying this time. I’ll leave some supplies for you in the garage,” Coën said. Lambert swore under his breath and scrubbed even harder. “Don’t use so much force, you will ruin the floor. I swear Lambert are you trying to get yourself killed?” Lambert rolled his eyes at that, but did what Coën told him.  
  


"I know it’s weird to have an unknown guest in the house, but Jaskier did save your life. Is that it? That some outsider was better at your job than you?” Lambert stopped cleaning and sat back on his knees. His expression was enough for Coën.  
  


“Look, I can’t believe I have to tell you this again, but you don’t suck at your job. Nor will you be replaced. You are just an asshole, that’s all. But I believe Eskel wasn’t very nice to our guest either, so I should think of some chores for him too, and don’t give me that face. You could be scrubbing the front porch on your hands and knees for all to see. Be grateful I’m not as cruel as Geralt. Now hurry up, the garage won’t clean itself.” Lambert growled in annoyance and went back to scrubbing the floor.

  
  


Coën kept watch over Lambert until Eskel came back.   
  


"What is he doing?" He asked. Coën handed him a rag.  
  


"On the floor, I want it clean. Don't say a word or I'll add more chores to the list," Coën said. Eskel raised an eyebrow.   
  


"Hell no. I ain't your slave." He tried to leave, but Coën grabbed his ear.  
  


"Did I fucking stutter? On. The. Floor."   
  


"Agh fuck let go! Yes I'm going I'm going!" Coën released him and Eskel dropped on his knees near Lambert.  
  


"You have the honor of helping for mistreating master Geralt's guest. Lambert already gathered a long list of chores. Utter a single word and I'll add to yours. You are not allowed to speak until you apologize to Jaskier. Do I make myself clear?" Coën said. Eskel didn't react, he only nodded. "Eskel? Do I make myself clear?" Coën said stern.  
  


"Yes you did! Gods."   
  


"Good, once you're done here you can clean the kitchen floor. I said not a word." Coën grinned. He liked the big guys on their knees. They all could learn a bit about respect.

* * *

Geralt sat with his back against the wall and Jaskier in his lap. He ran his hands over Jaskier’s back, enjoying being so close to him. His heart fluttered at the pleased sounds he made. The warm water and steam around him and Jaskier right here felt heavenly, but he had to get things done.  
  


"Shall we get out of the shower? You’ve used a lot of water today," Geralt said as he ran his fingers through Jaskier's hair.   
  


"Hmmmm... No? I like it here," Jaskier said, nuzzling his face against Geralt's neck. Geralt closed his eyes and leaned his head back as Jaskier pressed a kiss on his neck. He ran his fingers down Jaskier's back. Jaskier bit softly and Geralt moaned as he grabbed Jaskier's ass.  
  


"In the shower? Really Jaskier?" he said with a purr and Jaskier laughed. His laugh wasn't forced like it was this morning, it made Geralt smile.  
  


"Do you know a better place Geralt?" Jaskier leaned back to look at him.  
  


"I have a pool, a bigger jacuzzi and a natural pool. If you want water involved, that is." Jaskier stared at him.   
  


"Is there anything you don't have?!"  
  


"A second date?" Geralt said and winked. Jaskier blushed.  
  


"That can be arranged. If you want to go on a date with me?" Jaskier asked, his confidence slowly returning.   
  


"Yes, I’d like that. If we ever get out of the shower," Geralt said with a chuckle. Jaskier giggled.  
  


"I don't know, I like you soaking wet. I do hope that it's not your phone I feel against my leg..." Geralt felt his pocket. That was indeed his phone.  
  


"Fuck..."  
  


"Sorry?" Jaskier said sheepishly. The expression on Jaskier's face and the blush still on his face were too much for Geralt to handle. He grabbed Jaskier's collar and pulled him into a kiss. Jaskier let's a surprised squeak, but soon kissed him back. The kiss didn't last long as Geralt pulled back.  
  


"By the gods you are so cute," he whispered and wiped some wet bangs out of Jaskier's face.   
  


"Hah, am I really?"   
  


"I don't use words like this lightly, Jaskier. You are," Geralt said. He had enough of the shower, he had things to do and two certain people to yell at. He wrapped his arms around Jaskier and stood up, carrying him in his arms like he did with Ciri. Jaskier yelped and wrapped his arms and legs around him.   
  


"Where are we going?" Jaskier asked.  
  


"Someplace dry." Geralt turned off the shower and stepped out of it. He carefully put Jaskier down, but has his arms still wrapped around him. "Get dressed and come to my office alright? And take your time, no need to rush," Geralt said. Jaskier leaned forward and pressed a kiss on Geralt's lips. Geralt kissed him back and Jaskier couldn't believe that this was real. And that hopefully, maybe this would be his life.   
  
Geralt didn't break the kiss this time, he kept his lips on Jaskier until he pulled away himself. Jaskier was out of breath and looked at Geralt as if he couldn't be real. 

"Wow… I hope that I'm not dreaming and if I am I don't want to wake up," Jaskier said after a moment of silence. Geralt gave Jaskier's ass a soft squeeze.   
  


"Now get dressed. I have to yell at Lambert and Eskel, don't be scared if you hear it. They will live. Probably," Geralt said and finally let Jaskier go. He picked up his shoes and his jacket. He gave Jaskier one last wink and left. Jaskier smiled, a big beaming smile, and felt like he could take on the world.   
  


"I'm going on a date with Geralt! Gods I wish I could call Triss!" Jaskier rushed to get his clothes off and get himself dry.  
  


* * *

Geralt walked to his room, soaking wet and he knew the few servants around were staring, it was nothing new.  
  


"Master Geralt, do you have to drip on the floors? Lambert just cleaned them," Coën said, Lambert was fuming behind him.  
  


"He can do it again later. Lambert, my office. Bring Eskel with you. We need to have a chat," Geralt said, his expression went dark and furious in a second. Lambert nodded and went to find Eskel.   
  


"How is Jaskier doing?" Coën asked as he followed Geralt to his room. Geralt raised his hand to silence him.   
  


"Later Coën. I have work to do. You should ask him yourself if you really want to know," Geralt said and entered his room. It only took a moment to get dry, dressed and looking intimidating as always.  
  


Geralt walked to his office, Lambert and Eskel were in place, standing next to the two chairs at his desk, hands on their backs. At least they knew some manners, Geralt thought. He slammed the two doors shut behind him with more force than necessary. He put his hands behind his back and walked to his desk.   
  


"In the history of my family, of this mansion, I have never heard of such terrible hosts as you two. My father would have shot you on the spot for breaking hospitality rules," Geralt grabbed both their shoulders and sat them down. "And I am half tempted to follow in his footsteps." The way Geralt spoke was threatening, he only used this voice to bring fear into others. Lambert and Eskel glanced at each other, but kept their heads down.   
  


"I want you to sit and I want you to listen. No commentary, no complaining, no sound," Geralt growled and sat down in his chair across from them.  
  


"You have fucked up. I have never seen one of my guests reduced to tears by my own men. Especially not the two I chose to guard and represent me. I can't believe I am regretting my decision. The both of you should be ashamed of acting the way you did. It's fine if you don't trust him, but I do and that should be enough for you. But please speak up if it isn't," Geralt paused to pull out his pistol and put it on his desk. "Then our relationship ends here." Neither Lambert nor Eskel dared to move. "Next time you have a problem with a guest you come to me. I will listen and I will make my judgment. I thought that was clear." Geralt leaned back and took a moment to look at them. Lambert was obviously angry, his hands in tight fists on his knees. He looked ready to yell, but still followed orders. Eskel was always harder to read, but he looked like he did regret what he did.  
  


"Coën took care of your punishment, I will not add to it. Your only job is to apologize and mean it. If Jaskier thinks you're faking it, you can try again later. But until he believes you, you stay silent in this mansion. I don't want to hear anything from you. You won't have to do housework if you speak, but there will be consequences. Look at me." Both looked up at Geralt, who leaned forward. "You cannot fail these simple instructions, I do not tolerate failure at this point. Don't disappoint me. Is that clear?" Both nodded. "Good. Lambert, I want you to scrub the hall one more time, I saw some water spots. Eskel, help him. Dismissed," Geralt said.

* * *

Lambert was furious, why did he have to apologize to a weak little twink?! He stormed out of the office. He was tempted to yell and let Geralt shoot him, he'd almost rather die than apologize. But when Eskel caught up with him and he knew that dying won't solve any problem, so he went to get supplies to clean the floor. Again. He threw a rag at Eskel and hit him in the face. Eskel shook his head at him and started on the floor, first the mess Geralt made and then the rest.

* * *

Jaskier took great care of his skin, hours in the shower were not exactly good for it. He wore a blue shirt with dark pants, he had noticed that Geralt liked dark colors. He prefered his bright colors, for Geralt he would wear anything. He looked up when someone knocked on his door. He was debating not letting them in, he was finally in a slightly less bad mood and he didn't want to ruin it. But they knocked again and Jaskier sighed. Letting them in it was. He got up and opened the door.   
  


"Mister Jaskier, may I come in?" Coën asked, holding a tray with coffee and snacks. Jaskier only now realised how hungry he was and eagerly let the man in.  
  


"Please come in. And just Jaskier is fine, Coën."   
  


"Thank you. I heard from master Geralt you felt better, so I decided to pay a visit. I have to take care of guests after all," he said and put the tray on the coffee table. Jaskier sat down, he wasn't used to people treating him like this. Coën noticed the awkward aura and sat down as well.  
  


"I mean you no harm Jaskier. I'm sorry for how Eskel and Lambert treated you. They have been severely punished if it makes you feel better," Coën said. Jaskier picked up a sandwich.  
  


"How?" he asked and took a bite.  
  


"A vow of silence for one and a long list of chores I never get to. This mansion has never been this clean," Coën said and took a cup. "They will not bother you any time soon. I am just here to keep you company. You can tell me anything."   
  


"Anything? Well..." Jaskier started talking about a song he struggled with and that spiraled out of control to Jaskier in tears in Coën's arms confessing to what he did to Valdo and that he still didn't feel bad about it. Coën, the kind man that he was, listened and commented, but left most of the talking to Jaskier. He did manage to calm him down enough to eat a bit more.   
  


"If I'm honest Jaskier, the fact that doing that didn't feel bad only confirms to me that you might belong with master Geralt."  
  


"But am I not— bad?" Coën laughed at that.  
  


"Jaskier, master Geralt is bad himself. A criminal if you will. So this is a useless thing to worry about if you do love him. If anything, it makes him like you even more." Jaskier hid his blush behind his sandwich.  
  


"You think so?"   
  


"I've known master Geralt for a long time now. I know so," Coën said. Jaskier smiled.  
  


"Thank you Coën."   
  


"You're welcome Jaskier." Jaskier quickly finished eating and his coffee.  
  


"I have to meet Geralt in his office. Sorry that I can't help clean up," Jaskier said.  
  


"It is my job, I'll clean up around here. Go meet master Geralt."  
  


"Thanks again Coën!" Jaskier said and ran out, excited to meet Geralt. He came to a halt when he saw Eskel and Lambert still on the floor. He honestly didn't want to run into them. He remembered Coën's words, they wouldn’t bother him? Time to test out that theory. Jaskier walked past them with proud strides, because he realised if he actually would be with Geralt, he would be their boss too and that brought a smirk to his face.

Lambert was reaching out to let Jaskier trip, but he could feel Coën stare him down, so he pulled back. Fucking twink, walking around like he owns the place, he thought. Eskel, on the other hand, stood up.  
  


"Jaskier, may I—?" But Jaskier stopped him.  
  


"No. I'm on my way to Geralt. Maybe later tonight," Jaskier said and kept walking. Eskel was surprised and mouthed 'what the fuck' to Lambert, who shrugged. 

Coën watched Jaskier turn down Eskel with a smile. Rule number one: don't take shit from others. If Jaskier kept this up, he could get far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title inspired by The Amazing Devil song by the same name. It was just too perfect.


	3. Is he allowed to stay????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt and Jaskier talk, and Lambert needs Eskel more than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/ Mention of Child abuse, Violence, Trauma

Jaskier felt amazing when he turned down Eskel. He knew whatever ego Geralt blew into him was getting to his head, but he could enjoy it while it lasted. He happily ignored the scowls he received and continued on to the office. Everyone froze when they heard running footsteps in the hallway.   
  


"You're here!!" Ciri yelled, running past both Lambert and Eskel right into Jaskier's arms. He picked her up for a tight hug.   
  


"I am sweetheart, no more showers for me!" Jaskier said happy. "I was on my way to Geralt, do you want to come too?"    
  


"Yes!!" Ciri jumped on the floor, took a hold of Jaskier's hand and dragged him to the office. They ran in without knocking, as Ciri always did.   
  


"Geralt!! Look who I found!!" She yelled. Geralt looked up from the papers he held. He smiled as the pair ran in. "Geralt, can Jaskier give me more music lessons? He is a master!" Ciri asked. Jaskier rubbed his neck.   
  


"If Jaskier wants to. Did you ask him?" Geralt said.    
  


"Uh... No?"    
  


"Don't you think you should do that first?" Geralt asked. Ciri nodded and turned to Jaskier.   
  


"Jaskier? Could you please teach me how to play music?" Jaskier was touched by how polite Ciri was. He couldn't say no to her.   
  


"Of course, sweetheart. I'll teach you what I can," he said. Ciri looked at Geralt again.  
  


"Geralt, can I get more music lessons?" she asked as sweetly as she could. Geralt put the papers down.    
  


"I'll discuss it with Jaskier. How about you go to Lambert and Eskel? Your books are still in the hallway, they can help you put them away." Ciri walked up to Geralt.    
  


"But first a hug?" she asked. Geralt picked her up.   
  


"First a hug," he said. 

  
  


Jaskier stood there watching, he couldn't describe how incredibly adorable they were. Geralt might claim he loved him, he clearly loved Ciri ten times more and Jaskier couldn't be happier for them.   
  


"Now off you go. I'll read you a story tonight." Ciri gave Geralt a kiss on his cheek and jumped on the floor.   
  


"Bye Geralt, bye Jaskier!" she cheered and ran off. Geralt pulled his suit back into place and looked at Jaskier.    
  


"What?" he asked. Jaskier had his hands clasped together, a beaming smile on his face.   
  


"You two are the most precious beings on the planet! The love you share, the way you talk to her and she to you, I could write a thousand poems about it! I have never seen family love run that deep," Jaskier said.    
  


"I never thought I could love a child this much," Geralt admitted. Jaskier sat down across Geralt.    
  


"But what about her mother? Is she..."    
  


"Mother?" Geralt realised Jaskier didn't know about Ciri's past. "Oh.. no she isn't mine. Not like that anyway. She's the daughter of one of my best friends who passed away a little over a year ago. I promised I would take care of her," he explained.   
  


"Ah that makes the love run even deeper. I'm happy for you two," Jaskier said with a smile. Geralt smiled too.   
  


"Thank you. You took a while to get ready. Is everything alright?"   
  


"Yes, Coën came with coffee, food and a chat. I was glad he came, I hadn't eaten today and I was starving," Jaskier said. Geralt got up and walked around his desk to sit next to Jaskier.   


"So I actually wanted to talk about the date... No, don't look so sad. I'm currently at war with another family. If I go out how, I would need every man available for protection. Can we move it until it's all over? You are" Geralt asked, he really hoped Jaskier wouldn't be disappointed.   
  


"Yeah sure, no problem. I'll wait," Jaskier said, severely disappointed. He moved his hand to hold Geralt's. "Can I ask you something?" he asked. Geralt gently stroked Jaskier's fingers.   
  


"Anything."   
  


"Can you tell me about yourself? Anything at all? I know you've read my notebook, it's only fair." Geralt looked away from Jaskier. “If you want to.”   
  


"Sorry, I didn't mean to read it. You do deserve some information about me." Geralt started talking about his past and childhood without much detail.

  
  


Born into the family, Geralt was trained from the moment he turned eleven to take over when his father Vesemir died. Most of his childhood since then consisted of brutal training, from physical to mental, which shaped him into the ruthless man he is now. His father was shot when Geralt was in his early twenties. He took over the family immediately, it was a nasty struggle for power, as he was still young, but he came out on top. Anyone against him was dealt with swiftly. He chose Lambert as his personal bodyguard and right hand man, Eskel made his way to the top later, but is now one of the few men Geralt trusts with his life. He was forced into a relationship by other members of the family, but it never worked out with her. He helped her flee and still pays for the house she lives in to this day. He made known again that he was in charge and he was never bothered about it again.

  
  


Jaskier in turn told Geralt that he is actually from a rich and influential family, the Lettenhove family. His parents forced him into a lifestyle he didn't want, but was able to convince them that he should study at a university for musical art, to enrich his mind. His parents agreed and he was finally able to break free from the rules. They disowned him the moment he was kicked out, causing him to change his name from Julian, his birth name, to Jaskier as a way to show the world he was free from his family. The rest of the story Geralt knew.

  
  


Geralt was still running his fingers over Jaskier's hand.   


"The thing is that many parents within the mafia want their kids to get out of it, live a normal life. I want that for Ciri too. But my father forced me into it. I never had a choice," he said, his eyes down on Jaskier's hand. Jaskier gave Geralt's hand a squeeze.    
  


"Then it's up to you to make the best out of it," he said. "That's the only way to keep going. It's what kept me going through the years." Geralt looked up and met Jaskier's eyes. His blue eyes were filled with compassion, filled with love, filled with kindness. Geralt couldn't believe someone would ever look at him like this. Who knew what kind of monster he was inside and still wanted him. "It feels a little weird to tell this to you of all people. You have everything!" Jaskier said.    
  


"I really don't. It only looks like it. I can't even get a decent night of sleep," Geralt replied. Jaskier smirked.   
  


"I know a few ways to get you to sleep," he said with a wink. Geralt shook his head with a fond smile.    
  


"Of course you do. Maybe some other time Jaskier."   
  


"You only have to ask," Jaskier said, moving his hand so he could entwine his fingers with Geralt. It gave him a warm feeling inside.    
  


"I'll help you with anything Geralt. I would even follow you to the end of the earth," he blurted out, he couldn't keep his feelings inside.   
  


"If you could only walk that far," Geralt said deadpan.    
  


"Wha — I — ooooh how dare you Geralt!" Jaskier sputtered, completely offended. Geralt gave his hand a squeeze, a grin on his face. "I can't believe it, I bear my feelings for you and you do this to me!" Jaskier said with a pout, but his happy eyes betrayed him. Geralt didn't know someone's eyes could be that expressive. "I am offended. I hope you can make it up to me," Jaskier went on. Geralt smirked himself, pulling Jaskier closer and into his lap, his arms wrapped loosely around his waist.   
  


"I can think of something," he said and pressed a kiss on Jaskier's lips. Jaskier melted in his touch, moaning softly. Geralt pulled away a little.   
  


"Am I forgiven?"    
  


"Most certainly not Geralt," Jaskier said and kissed him again.

  
  


Jaskier put his hands on Geralt's chest, slowly moving them up his shoulders under his jacket. Geralt let out a soft moan, but stayed put. He knew the drill, he knew his role, you can't back out sometimes and he didn't want to hurt Jaskier. But Jaskier broke the kiss and looked Geralt in the eye.   
  


"Do you... You know..." he said, giving Geralt's muscular shoulders a soft squeeze.    
  


"If you want to," Geralt said, nuzzling Jaskier's neck to break eye contact. But Jaskier wasn't having it, he took Geralt's face in his hands to force him to look.   
  


"I do. But do you? I need a yes or else I won't go on," he said. Geralt stared at Jaskier. Sex was a common favor asked of him, he blamed his looks for that. While Geralt could refuse easily, he never did as it would hurt his reputation. But rarely did they ask him if he wanted to, and if they did, never as direct as Jaskier did. Geralt avoided Jaskier's eyes.   
  


"Geralt, we don't have to. I'm just as content with making out or even just talking. It's only fun if both parties agree," Jaskier said, his thumbs brushing gently over Geralt's cheeks. "There's no shame in saying no." Geralt felt his chest tighten, this was a definite first. Geralt was silent for a long moment.   
  


"N-no. I don't want to. But I'd love to kiss you," he said eventually. Jaskier smiled.   
  


"I'm up for that too," he said and kissed Geralt again. Geralt let him for a while but pulled away.  
  


“Jaskier I have one more question,” he said. Jaskier paled a little and nodded. “It’s not a bad question. I think, considering the situation,” he slid his hands up Jaskier’s back, “that it’s best if you stay here. I-if you want of course. I’d love for you to stay, but I understand if you want to leave.” Geralt waited for Jaskier’s answer, but he was silent. He grew worried as tears formed in Jaskier eyes. “Jaskier? L-look, I’ll help you find a house but please don’t cry.”   
  


“N-no! I mean yes! Yes I want to stay!” Jaskier said, wiping his eyes. “Sorry I didn’t mean to cry. I’d love to stay, Geralt,” he added with a smile. Geralt smiled as well. “So the door won’t be locked from now on?”  
  
  
“Unless you lock it yourself.” Geralt was a little disappointed Jaskier didn’t want to move to his bedroom, but he won’t push him, they shouldn’t go too fast. Instead he pulled Jaskier into another deep kiss.

* * *

Lambert watched Jaskier and Ciri hug, and he felt like strangling him. He was ripped from his murderous thoughts when Eskel threw his rag in his face. Eskel gave him a very disapproving look. He could almost hear him yell ‘What the fuck are you thinking, calm the fuck down Lambert!’ Lambert threw the rag back at Eskel and sat back, stretching his back. He wasn’t used to physical labor like this and it was destroying his back.   
  


“Hey. Let him go, it’s not worth it Lambert,” Eskel said in a hushed voice. Lambert glanced around, Coën was gone, good.   
  


“He is such a fucking smug bastard, how can you not hate him? I just want to stran — hgn! Stop it!” He was interrupted by another rag in his face.   
  


“Stop. Just stop. What are you even jealous of?”   
  


“I am not jealous of that twink.”   
  


“Yes you are, I can fucking see it. Spit it out already," Eskel said. Lambert didn't answer, he didn't want to admit it was only because Eskel called Jaskier pretty. It was petty, it made no sense but it was why and Lambert would rather die than admit it. That Ciri prefered Jaskier wasn't helping either.   
  


"Lambert, come on. Talk to me." Eskel stood up and walked over to Lambert. He held his hand out. Lambert kept his head down for a moment, but grabbed Eskel's hand. He pulled him up.    
  


"Let's go for a drink," Eskel said.    
  


"Oooooh you're talking!!" Ciri exclaimed with a giggle. Lambert quickly shushed her.   
  


"Sssh! Don't tell anyone Luce. I don't want to lose my head," Lambert said.    
  


"Only if you do what I say!" Ciri said with a grin. Lambert was done with following orders that weren't Geralt's, but he nodded.   
  


"Good. Clean up my books!" Ciri grabbed his hand and dragged him to Jaskier's room and the books she left outside of it. Eskel followed with a grin. Lambert rolled his eyes, but picked up the books. Ciri skipped in front of him as they walked to her bedroom.   
  


"Then I want you to braid my hair! And I want Eskel to get me a drink!" Eskel shook his head, still smiling and went to the kitchen. Lambert put the books away, directed by Ciri. He had to move the same books multiple times, but in the end Ciri deemed it good enough. She sat down on her bed while Lambert grabbed her brush and some fake flowers and other pretty hair accessories. He sat down behind her and brushed her hair.    
  


"Can you make it pretty? Like a real princess?" Ciri asked. Lambert started braiding, one around the top of her head, a few down her hair, while adding flowers, ribbons, rings and other pretty things Ciri had. He thought she started to look like an elven princess and he was proud of himself. He even forgot about Jaskier. Eskel finally came back, he took his sweet time making lemonade for Ciri and finding Lambert's favorite beer. Ciri was delighted with her drink that was multicolored and had a flower in it. Eskel toasted with Lambert, hopefully tonight would be better than the day.

* * *

Ciri was happily playing on her own, so Lambert and Eskel left her to it. Lambert was exhausted, cleaning the mansion and having Geralt scold him was taking its toll. Eskel guided Lambert to his room with a hand on his back, high enough it looked friendly, even though he meant something else.    
  


"I can find my bed on my own Eskel. I don't need your help," Lambert said annoyed.   
  


"I know babe. I'm just making sure you reach it and not faint in the hallway. Coën will leave you there," Eskel replied. Lambert grunted in response, but allowed Eskel to bring him to their room. Lambert liked to act it was still his room, even though they have been sharing it for years. He pulled the door open himself and let himself drop on their bed.   
  


"I can handle it from here, good night." Lambert flapped his hand and dropped it again. Eskel shook his head.    
  


"Shouldn't you at least get out of that suit? It will wrinkle like this," he said and closed and locked the door behind him.   
  


"I don't care, I'll be fine," Lambert muttered. Eskel crossed the room and sat on the bed.   


"You're not, stop lying to me. I don't like it," he said firmly. Lambert pressed his pillow to his face, he didn't want to talk. A silence fell over the room, neither men moved. Lambert knew Eskel could play this game for a long time, the best way to play was to just surrender and talk. He turned so he was on his side, facing Eskel.    
  


"Do you really think he's cute?" He finally asked. Eskel turned his head to Lambert.   
  


"Who?"    
  


"Jaskier..." Lambert couldn't blame Eskel for thinking so, Jaskier was cute and he himself was just a brute. He didn't receive an answer immediately, only a stare.   
  


"Is this.. all of this... moping of yours is because I called Jaskier cute once weeks ago?" Lambert's eyes avoided Eskel. "I've been with countless women, but this guy is causing the issues?" Eskel continued. Lambert nodded, his hands clutched his pillow. Stupid feelings.   
  
  
"Come here you idiot," Eskel said and laid down, wrapping his arms around Lambert, pulling him against his chest. "Objectively he is cute, but I don't think he's cute. Besides, why would I want cute when I have you?" Lambert hid his face in Eskel's neck.   
  


"For real?" He asked with a tight voice.    
  


"For real. Stop hating the boss' guest, I don't want to scrub the floor ever again," Eskel said and pressed a kiss on Lambert's head.   
  


"Don't get soft with me," Lambert muttered.   
  


"I will get as soft as I damn well want Lambert. If you don't listen to me and wrinkle your suit, I will be mushy all night," Eskel said with a grin. Lambert considered his options and decided to stay in bed.    
  


"Maybe I want to wrinkle my suit..." he said. Eskel rubbed his back, pressing another kiss on his head.    
  


"Then I will be mushy all night." He ran one hand up and down Lambert's back, the other he put on his head, softly scratching. It only took a few minutes before Lambert melted into the touch, pulling him closer. Eskel slowly tugged Lambert's jacket off of his shoulders and threw it on the floor, wrinkles be damned. He managed to take off his own jacket too before Lambert pulled him in again.   
  


"Stop moving," he complained.   
  


"Let me undress you first. You don't sleep well with clothes on." Eskel carefully took off Lambert's tie and his own, both joined the jackets on the floor. Then he worked on the shirts, turning Lambert so he was on his back, unbuttoning it with such gentle care that Lambert sighed happily. His eyes were closed, on his lips a soft smile. Before long the shirts were on the floor and Eskel moved down the bed to take off their shoes and socks. As he moved up again he let his touches linger on Lambert's legs, massaging them through his pants.   
  


"Gods you really are fucking mushy," Lambert said with a blissed out smile.   
  


"Only for you." Being soft wasn't in their nature, their job or reputation. But Eskel reveled in it, the gentle touches and quiet sighs always made him happy. Especially if Lambert was involved. With some help he got Lambert's pants off as well as his own and he laid down next to him again. Lambert snuggled up against him, arms around his waist, his face in the crook of his neck. Eskel pulled the covers over them and held Lambert as close as he could, pressing soft kisses on his head. Neither of them talked, but 'I love you' was said with every touch, every noise, every breath.

* * *

"Ciri, it's bedtime for you." Geralt entered her bedroom. He froze when he saw her, the braids were still beautiful and perfect and he felt his chest tighten. With big strides he walked over and sat down next to her. "You look beautiful, Cucciola," he said. Ciri smiled brightly.   
  


"Lambi made them for me. I feel so pretty!" she said and twirled. Geralt smiled.   
  


"You do look pretty. But it's now bedtime, I have to take them out." Ciri pouted.    
  


"No! Can I sleep with them? Pretty please?"    
  


"Hmm.. alright, but I don't want to hear any complaints if you can't sleep."   
  


"Yes! Promise!" Ciri cheered and rushed to get her pyjamas on. Geralt watched her prance around with a fond smile. While she was a bit of a brat at times, in his eyes she was perfect. He stood up, to help her brush her teeth and then tugged her into bed.    
  


"Tell me Cucciola, how was your day?" Ciri started talking about what she did that day and Geralt listened and remembered.    
  


"Can Lambi talk again? It's so quiet, I don't like it..."   
  


"Soon my little Cucciola. Give him time, he will come around." Geralt gave her a pet, carefully avoiding the braids. "What story do you want to read tonight?" Ciri pulled a book from under her pillow. "Beauty and the beast? Really? I thought you hated this one."    
  


"I do, but I still want you to read it. You do the funny voices," she said and laid down again. Geralt opened the book and read to her with the funny voices, Ciri was cackling at some parts. Geralt had to keep in his own laughter so he wouldn't break character, but it was hard with her laugh. He finished the story and put the book down.   
  


"Now it's time to sleep. I believe you have music lessons tomorrow." Ciri's eyes widened and she sat up.   
  


"Is Jaskier staying?" she asked.   
  


"At least for now, ye—" Geralt couldn't finish the sentence as Ciri tackled him with a tight hug.   
  


"Thank you Geralt! I knew you liked him too!" Geralt wrapped his arms around her.   
  


"I do like him," he muttered. Ciri didn't let go of him and Geralt held her close, rubbing her back. He sat there on her bed, his treasure in his arms.   
  


"I love you Cucciola. Good night," he whispered.   
  


"Goodnight Geralt. I love you too.." she whispered, her voice soft and tired. He held her until she fell asleep and even then stayed like that. Eventually he put Ciri into her bed and tugged her in. He gave her a kiss on her cheek and then quietly left. He closed the door behind him and as he turned he came face to face with Jaskier. He had a blush and a fond smile on his face.   
  


"I thought you went to bed," Geralt said and crossed his arms. Jaskier shrugged.   
  


"I was, but I heard bits of the story and stayed. Sorry.." Jaskier looked away, a little ashamed.    
  


"You really do like snooping around, don't you?" Geralt put a gentle hand on his shoulder.   
  


"I do.. that can really get me in trouble here huh.." Jaskier asked, realizing what Geralt's meetings may be about.    
  


"Probably, but if you are serious about me, about us, you can maybe participate in the future. Maybe," Geralt said. Jaskier reached up and took Geralt's hand in his own.   
  


"That's future talk. I heard I have a lesson to prepare for Ciri, so I better get on that." He pressed a kiss on the back of Geralt's hand. "Good night Geralt."   
  


"Good night Jaskier." Geralt kissed him on his forehead. He felt sad watching Jaskier go to his own room, but they shouldn't move too fast. Jaskier still has no clue what he was getting himself into, he could still run. Geralt walked to his own bedroom, for once he could take a night off.

* * *

The big and empty hallways were intimidating to say the least. Jaskier didn't like to walk around the mansion at night. He was sure it was haunted. He pasted a row of portraits, he assumed to be former bosses. They all looked stern, almost evil in the dim lights of the night. He took a moment to study the last one in the row, a man named Vesemir, Geralt’s father. Jaskier stepped forward to get a closer look, but was startled by a sound behind him. He turned around, but saw nothing. This was too much, Jaskier ran to his room, he can explore the mansion during the day. He walked in and locked the door and turned on all the lights. When he caught his breath he realised it was probably a night guard, but you can never be too sure. There was no way Jaskier would sleep now, so he took a big part of the night to prepare a few lessons for Ciri. He ended up falling asleep at the table, surrounded by papers, books and markers.   


* * *

Lambert woke up with the early morning sun, his internal clock working as it should. He was still in Eskel's arms, his arms tight around his back. A smile crept on his face, he would stay here forever if he could. But duty called, he had to get up. He pressed a soft kiss on Eskel's lips and carefully slipped out of his arms. Eskel murmured something, but stayed asleep. Lambert couldn't resist and gave Eskel one last kiss. He wasn't soft nor in love, it was just a kiss, he tried to convince himself. He picked up his suit, it wasn't wrinkled to his surprise. He quickly got dressed and ready for the day, glancing one last time back at Eskel before leaving the room.

His morning duties consisted of a coffee and relieving the night crew. He made their rapport on the last shift, the fuckers never did it properly, and then he went around the premises to see if everyone was in place. He greeted the morning shift, had a chat with a few.   
  


"Morning guys."   
  


"Morning Lambert. Cahir fell asleep, watcha wanna do about it?" The guard showed Cahir in a chair, deep asleep. A grin spread across Lambert's face, he could take revenge for all the times he was called nanny.    
  


"Leave him to me, I'll take care of him." Lambert carefully lifted Cahir in his arms, carrying him bridal style to the lake in the garden.    
  


"Good morning Cahir." Lambert threw him into the lake with a big splash. Cahir came up, coughing and spluttering. He glared at Lambert, who was laughing with the day crew.  
  


"What the fuck Lambert?!" He waded back to shore and climbed out, shivering in the cold morning. "What's wrong with yo—" Lambert grabbed him by his collar.   
  


"Do. Your. Fucking. Job." Lambert growled. "I don't want to catch you sleeping on the job again." Cahir nodded.   
  


"Y-yes sir!" Lambert shoved him back into the lake. "Everyone back to your posts!" He snapped his fingers, everyone moved back. He held out his hand to Cahir.   
  


"Come on, get inside before you catch a cold dumbass." Cahir glared, but grabbed his hand anyway and let Lambert help him up.   
  


"What do you say when someone helps you?"   
  


"Thank you sir," Cahir forced out, stomping away.    
  


"You're welcome Cahir," Lambert called after him with a grin.

* * *

Lambert finished his round and went to the kitchen for breakfast. He waved at Cahir as he passed through, the glare he got was worth it. It was now 7 am, he waited for Ciri to come beg for breakfast. He was debating if he would make pancakes or toast, when Geralt walked into the kitchen. Lambert gave him a nod as a greeting.   
  


"Morning Lambert. Stop pushing people into the lake. Even if they deserve it." Lambert grinned and raised his hands. Geralt made himself coffee.   
  


"Don't pretend you're sorry, I know you're not." Geralt turned to face Lambert. Lambert knew the silence was already annoying to Geralt, they usually had nice conversations at mornings like this. But he had orders. Geralt sipped his coffee.   


"I have a meeting out of town today, I want Eskel with me. Wake him up and get the car ready. You're in charge here, take care of Ciri and Jaskier. Be nice today." Lambert nodded. Geralt sat down next to him, he looked worse for wear.    
  


"You have permission to speak. I don't want to go to this meeting. I already know what they want and I won't give it to them. It’s useless and a waste of time for all parties involved," Geralt said wearily.   
  


"You are the great Don Geralt, they should try to defy you. They will weep and beg for their lives if you so much as clench your fist in their direction. Flaunt it Geralt and you will get your way," Lambert said.    
  


"Hmm..." Geralt sipped his coffee again. Lambert smiled, that was a good hmm. His day was starting pretty good. He shoved the last piece of his breakfast in his mouth and went to fetch Eskel.    


* * *

Lambert quietly went inside his room, Eskel was still asleep. He crept inside and sat on the edge of the bed. He ran his hand gently over the deep scars on Eskel's face. Many people feared them, but he thought they made him beautiful. The soft touches woke up Eskel, he leaned into them and cracked open his eyes. A smile came on his lips as he saw Lambert. He nuzzled against his hand and pressed a kiss against it.    
  


"Morning babe." He reached up and pulled Lambert down by his tie. Lambert got the hint and leaned down to kiss Eskel. The kiss was passionate and it only took a moment before Eskel deepened it. Lambert blissfully opened his mouth, moving his hand to Eskel's hip, his other still stroking the scars. Eskel tried to pull him into bed but, while he didn't want to reject the invitation, he pulled away.   
  


"The boss needs you. We don't have time," Lambert whispered and smiled fondly when Eskel whined.    
  


"Of course he does... You owe me, waking me up like this and leaving me hanging," Eskel complained and kissed him again. Lambert let him for a moment, but pulled away soon.   
  


"Up and at it Eskel. You don't want to let him wait." Lambert let go of him and stood up, forcing Eskel to get up too.   
  


"Harsh, you are so harsh, be nice to me," he pouted.    
  


"Pancakes or toast?" Lambert said to change the subject.   
  


"Waffles?"    
  


"Waffles, fine too. You should hurry, the boss is already up."   
  


"Yes yes... Gods it's just past 7, slow down."   
  


"I've been up since 5, get with the program Eskel. I'll see you in the kitchen," Lambert said with a smile. He winked at Eskel before leaving, waffles took a while to make.   
  


On his way back to the kitchen, he came across Geralt and Jaskier. Jaskier looked terrible, black smudges on his face and red eyes. The man sure cried a lot. Geralt had one arm around Jaskier's waist, the other was on his cheek wiping away the tears and smudges. Geralt's expression was so familiar, so calm and caring, it only took a moment to realise it was the same Eskel gave him in weak moments, it was fond and full of love. Now Lambert felt really guilty for bullying Jaskier like he did. The sight of the two was so pure, he had to fix his mistake. How was still the question, but he would get there eventually. But first breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luce = Light
> 
> Did someone say slow burn? Cause I didn’t! :D


	4. I have a use for him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don Geralt has to show that he is still the most powerful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/ Gun violence, Abuse, Human trafficking, Torture, mention of Child Abuse
> 
> This is a chapter about Geralt's job as a Don and human trafficking. You can skip if this isn't for you.

"Next time you have a nightmare like this you should come to me. You're not alone here," Geralt said, his hand on Jaskier's cheek. "You hear me? You are not alone anymore." Jaskier sniffled and nodded. He stood with Geralt in the hallway outside of his room. The empty and silent house brought back memories of his parent’s house, and those brought nightmares.    
  


"Not a-alone.." He sounded like he was on the verge of crying again. Geralt pulled him into a hug. Jaskier was getting used to Geralt, but he still feared he would send him away. But Geralt’s soft words were what he needed right now.   
  


"It's okay. Don't cry, Pettirosso." He held Jaskier until he finally calmed down.   
  


"Sorry," he said somber, but Geralt shook his head.   
  


"Don't be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for." He gently moved a few strands of hair out of Jaskier's face. "It's alright. I have to leave for today, I should be back by dinner. Call me if you need me, I'll come right back." Jaskier nodded.   
  


"I will, I'll be fine. Thank you, darling." Geralt pressed a kiss on his forehead. He figured Jaskier would need some more care and love to get the nightmare out of his head.   
  


"Let's clean you up. Did you fall asleep at a desk? You have ink all over your face," he said. He guided Jaskier back inside his room and to the bathroom.   
  


"I did... I couldn't sleep, this place is so quiet and big and empty. I prepared a few lessons for Ciri. I guess I fell asleep at the table," Jaskier said. Geralt sat Jaskier down on the edge of the jacuzzi. He used a wet rag to clean Jaskier's face.   
  


"It's not coming off, what are you using?"   
  


"It might be my permanent marker? Oops," Jaskier smiled awkwardly and Geralt couldn't stop himself and started laughing. He quickly kissed Jaskier to silence himself, but he still chuckled into the kiss.    
  


"Only you can brighten up my day by just being you," he said and rested their foreheads together.   
  


"I try my best," Jaskier said, a light blush on his face. Geralt gave him a soft kiss and moved back to find some soap. He had to scrub a little, but the ink came off eventually.   
  


"Much better. Try not to fall asleep near a marker again." Jaskier laughed at that, he looked a lot better than before and Geralt didn't feel that bad about having to leave for the meeting. Jaskier sniffed.   
  


"Hmmm, what's that smell?" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.   
  


"Probably Lambert, he has been making breakfast for a while now. Sha—"    
  


"Yes!" Jaskier interrupted him. "If he doesn't hate me..."    
  


"He doesn't. I made sure of that. Let's go eat then," Geralt said. Jaskier kissed him on the cheek and stood up.   
  


"Thank you." The smile Jaskier gave Geralt made his heart flutter. Geralt brought him to the kitchen, an arm around his waist. As they approached the kitchen Geralt removed his arm around Jaskier's waist. It wasn't that he wanted to, but he knew Lambert and Eskel wouldn't approve and he preferred to tell them himself than that they had to find out.

Jaskier was too distracted by the delicious smell to notice. He wondered what it was until he saw Eskel eating waffles.   
  


"Homemade waffles? I haven't had those in ages!"    
  


"I'm sure Lambert made some for you too," Geralt said and sat Jaskier down at the kitchen island. Lambert gave a plate to Geralt first and Jaskier couldn't believe how delicious they looked. Then Jaskier got his plate with two waffles, whip cream, fruit and it looked like a photo, so perfect. Jaskier gasped.   
  


"For me?" He couldn't believe it. Lambert handed him a fork.   
  


"Thanks!" Jaskier squealed and started eating. Lambert waved his hand to dismiss the thanks and made some waffles for Ciri, who wasn’t up yet. He was pleased Jaskier liked them, there was a chance he could make it up to him. Jaskier swallowed his bite with a moan.   
  


"So good," He couldn't believe Lambert made these himself.   
  


"Jaskier, may I speak now? You didn't have time yesterday," Eskel asked politely.    
  


"Yes, can I help you?" Jaskier was polite, shielding himself from any harsh words that may come. Geralt glared at Eskel as a warning behind Jaskier’s back.    
  


"I wanted to apologize for how I acted. It wasn't fair to distrust you when Geralt does trust you. You are our guest and I will treat you as such from now on. I'm sorry Jaskier. I hope you can forgive me," Eskel said and meant it. Jaskier stared at Eskel, this was new.    
  


"I... Uh.. sure? Usually, people don't apologize when they are rude, you are... the first, but apology accepted!" Jaskier smiled. Eskel held out his hand and Jaskier shook it.    
  


"To start over, I'm Eskel, Geralt's right-hand man and friend. Welcome," he said with a smile. Jaskier was beaming himself.   
  


"I'm Jaskier, a stray Geralt picked off the street," he said, completely sincere. He didn't notice how the mood shifted, especially how Geralt looked at him with sympathy.   
  


"A talented stray if anything, I've heard your music. It's good," Eskel said, determined to change the mood. "I've been to one of your shows."    
  


"You have? I'm glad you liked it." Jaskier continued eating, his mood lifted.   


"So... Boss where are we going?" Eskel asked, glad he can speak freely again.   
  


"Next town over, I have a meeting with the head of the Soldi's," Geralt said.   
  


"Meeting? About what?" Jaskier asked. Geralt answered without thinking.   
  


"The Soldi's have a few businesses under their protection that they want to hand over to me. But they are in the middle of Russo territory, the collection would cost more lives than I want to lose. I suspect they are working with the Russo's, but I'm not sure. If they are, the meeting won't be long. Make sure you have enough ammo Eskel. Just in case."   
  


"Yes, boss." Jaskier stared at Geralt.    
  


"Protection? The 'pay me or my own people will destroy you' protection?" Geralt froze, this wasn't supposed to happen. He was looking for words to explain this without freaking out Jaskier, but Lambert was faster.   
  


"Yeah what else? What do you think we are? A charity? Do you know where you are?" Lambert asked, he knew he wasn't allowed to talk but he had to save Geralt the embarrassment.   
  


"Oh right, mafia. Yeah, that makes sense. But why do they want you to take them?"    
  


"They want to sell them to Geralt, so they get money and out of Russo's ground. It's a win-win for them. Not so much for us," Lambert explained. He ignored Geralt's glare.   
  


"But why go at all if you don't want to make the deal? Isn't it.. safer to just stay here?" Geralt raised his hand to shut up Lambert.   
  


"I have to, for my reputation. But I'll get home safe, don't worry about me," Geralt said.   
  


"Of course I will be worried, what do you think?! You're going to do something dangerous!" Jaskier said huffily. "Is everything you do dangerous?"    
  


"Most likely," Geralt said, casually and Jaskier pouted at that.   
  


"But I will always come home in one piece. I have people for that. Eskel get your gear, we have to go now," Geralt said. "and you stop pouting, I'll be home before you know it," he said to Jaskier. Then he glared at Lambert. "I'm not done with you yet," he growled. Eskel got up immediately and left. Lambert poked the kitchen counter with the spatula he was holding, knowing he would pay for Geralt's mistake. Jaskier still looked worried at Geralt. "Jaskier, this is part of my life," he said. He didn't say 'leave if you don't agree', but Jaskier got the message.    
  


"Take care Geralt."

* * *

Don Marco Soldi was outside when Geralt arrived. Eskel opened the car door and Geralt stepped out, walking to him with Eskel and a few others following him. He chose his most imposing men and women as guards, just for the show and it was working. Marco was nervous, a light sheen of sweat was visible on his forehead. Marco was old, he had survived for long by kissing ass, but never Geralt’s. Geralt wanted him as an ally, his ground was right between his and the Russo’s, it would be perfect as defense. But Marco wasn’t swayed by money or threats, he couldn’t figure out how to get him to his side.    
  


"Don Marco," he said and held out his hand. Marco bowed and pressed a kiss on the back of his hand out of respect.    
  


"Don Geralt, welcome. I'm honored that you want to meet me. Please come inside," he said and gestured at the house. Geralt was suspicious, it was a rather small house. But he was prepared for anything. Geralt followed Marco inside, to a big back room with a long table. Geralt stood next to a chair, narrowing his eyes at Marco. Something wasn’t right, but Marco wasn’t showing any cracks. Nobody sat down, not even Marco himself until Geralt took a seat. Eskel stood behind him, his eyes moving over every man and every corner.    
  


"Marco, what is your proposal?" Geralt asked. Marco fumbled with papers, handed one to one of his men, who handed it to Geralt. He read it, it was what he suspected, a useless offer. He put the paper down, folded his hands together, and looked Marco in the eye. "No." A silence fell over the room that stretched on.    
  


"N-no? Geralt, it is the best I can offer. They pay on time and generously, this is—" Marco stopped talking when Geralt raised his hand.    
  


"It takes too long to earn my money back. You've wasted my time, Marco," Geralt narrowed his eyes and cracked his knuckles. One of Marco's men pulled his gun, but Marco signed for him to put it away.   
  


"Geralt, please forgive me! I can offer something else, I will make this trip worth your time!" Marco shuffled through his papers again, his hands trembling. While his face was stern, inside Geralt was smirking. He had taken it easy since he had taken in Ciri, he had forgotten what kind of fear he brought to people.    
  


"I-I can offer you trade routes or a fighting ring, I-I have— Uh..." Marco lost his composure, sweat dripping down his forehead. Geralt watched him struggle, he knew he had nothing to offer that was of use.    
  


"Join me." Marco's eyes shot up.   
  


"J-join you? You don't mean. I can't, Don Russo, he won't..." Geralt gave a nod and Eskel pulled his gun and aimed it at Marco's son who sat next to him.   
  


"Then I want him. I have a use for young boys." Marco looked at his son, a young man in his early twenties who was shaking like a leaf. He looked back at Geralt.    
  


"If I refuse?" Geralt nodded again and Eskel clicked the safety off.    
  


"I will take him, dead or alive. Or you join me."    
  


"I can't." Marco hung his head. He sat like that for a moment then snapped his fingers and two men grabbed his son.   
  


"Papa? Papa, you can't do this!" his son screamed as he was dragged to Geralt.    
  


"On your knees," Geralt said. When he didn't listen, Eskel forced him on the ground. "I admire your loyalty. Thank you for your business." Geralt took a good look at the young man. He was deemed worthy and he signaled for his men to take the boy.   
  


"NO PAPA!!" Marco couldn't bear to watch, his eyes glued to the table. Geralt stood up.   
  


"Thank you for your time." He turned and walked back to his car, Eskel following him. He blocked out the sound of Marco crying. He had to keep up the facade. "Put him in my car. I want to talk."

* * *

The boy was shaking, whimpering the entire ride. Geralt was debating what to do with him. He would sell for a pretty penny, but to what buyer. Geralt took his chin in his hand, turning his face to inspect him.   
  


"Hmm. What's your name?"    
  


"L-Luca sir," he whimpered.    
  


"Your father taught you well. What do you think I will do to you?" Luca didn't answer, his gaze avoiding Geralt. "Answer me, Luca," he said and tightened his hold on his chin.   


"Hgn... Y-you will you— Will hurt me... sell me," he stammered.    
  


"Very good. I will sell you. Was this deal supposed to be a trap?"   
  


"Y-yes, sir. Don Russo came himself to set it, a small bomb under your chair. Enough to hurt you, so you would bleed to death before help could arrive. Papa— My father swapped the chairs, he believed the stories of your kindness," Luca said. "He never believed you to be so cruel.." Geralt relaxed his grip on Luca's chin. He felt guilt creeping up, but he squashed it. No time for that.   
  


"Tell me, did you want to join your father Luca?"   
  


"I used to sir. But then Don Russo came. I don't want to anymore. Neither does my father, he never wanted me to join. But Don Russo forced him to train me, forced me to join. Forced me to join this meeting." His voice trembled. Geralt turned Luca's face again.   
  


"I will believe that your father saved my life. I owe him for that. What do you think he would do with my favor?" Luca was silent for a moment.    
  


"He would ask you to save me. To bring me as far away from Don Russo as you could." Geralt let go of Luca and leaned back.

* * *

Jaskier poked his waffle, he didn't feel safe alone with Lambert, but it was still better than being alone.    
  


"Lambert? Will Geralt be alright?" he asked. Lambert didn't answer as he couldn't, he only shrugged. "Right, sorry I shouldn't bother you. Thanks for the waffles," Jaskier said somberly and was ready to get up. Lambert turned around to face Jaskier.   
  


"No Jaskier, please stay," he said. "You are not bothering me. Fuck. I'm being punished by Geralt, I'm not allowed to speak inside until I apologize to you, and I want to and I will, but I was a real asshole and just sorry doesn't cut it. I'll make it up to you if you let me."    
  


"So the waffles?" Jaskier dared to ask hopefully. This was new for him, people usually ignored what happened.   
  


"Are part of my apology. I gave you the best I made this morning." Jaskier looked at his plate then back at Lambert.   
  


"They are really good. Thank you." Lambert shrugged at the thanks.   
  


"Don't mention it. And Geralt will be fine. He wouldn't go if he didn't trust the situation." Both men were silent for a while. Jaskier ate his waffles and Lambert cleaned the kitchen counter.   
  


"So you're technically not allowed to talk? At all?" Lambert nodded.    
  


"That sucks... It's hard isn't it?" Jaskier asked. Lambert nodded again and looked at Jaskier this time, a questioning eyebrow raised.   
  


"My uh... Hmm." Lambert quickly made some coffee, put sugar and milk on the table if Jaskier needed them, and handed him a cup.   
  


"Thanks." Lambert sat across from Jaskier with his own coffee. "Are you sure you want to know? It's not a pretty story." Lambert nodded. Jaskier held his cup with both hands just to hold something.   
  


"My parents, they— they had this party once, I was... Seven I think? Anyway, there was this important party with investors and they told me that if I said so much as one word I would be punished, as a good son doesn't speak. Then they also invited a few of my friends and their parents, but I wasn't allowed to say anything... My friends thought I was a weirdo, they never spoke to me again." Jaskier stared at his coffee, Lambert stared at Jaskier. "I'm glad I got away, I can't stand that life. High society sucks so much. I'd rather be anywhere else, do anything else."    
  


"Who are they?"    
  


"Who?"   
  


"Your parents. What's their name?"   
  


"Oh, it's Lettenhove. They live on the other side of the country." Lambert thought for a moment.   
  


"Let's say if I could, and I'm not saying I can or will, but imagine for a moment that I could fuck them up. Would you want that?" Now it was Jaskier's turn to stare.    
  


"You could? You would?"   
  


"I've fucked up people for less."   
  


"I wouldn't mind if something happened to them. It's not like I'm part of the family anymore, they disowned me years ago. But shouldn't you stop talking?"   
  


"I already talked with Geralt present and he was pissed about it, at this point it doesn't matter anymore. I'm getting punished for it anyway."    
  


"And what if I say that I have forgiven you?"    
  


"Why would you do that? I haven't apologized yet."    
  


"You're listening to me, unlike most people and I appreciate that. Plus you want to help me. So consider yourself forgiven," Jaskier said with a smile.    
  


"You.. okay. If you say so." Lambert couldn't believe it, this Jaskier was very strange.    
  


"Can I.. would you.. help me with something?" Jaskier asked, his gaze down at his cup.   
  


"Depends. What do you need?"   
  


"I want to go on a date with Geralt. But he says it's too dangerous to go out. So I thought, what if we had one in the garden? Like a picnic. But I don't know what Geralt likes. Could you help?" Lambert thought about it for a moment.    
  


"I do owe you something. I guess I could help. Sure. Let's make a plan." Jaskier beamed at him, it made him feel better about himself. Maybe Jaskier wasn't so bad.

* * *

Luca cried until they arrived at a safe house out of town. He was dragged out roughly, his hands cuffed behind his back. Geralt followed and sat down once inside.   
  


"Don't hurt him. Bruises bring the price down and you will pay the difference," Geralt ordered. Luca was shoved to his knees next to him. Geralt took out his phone and called his buyer.   
  


"Don Geralt Rivia, it's been years. My condolences, I heard about the accident."   
  


"Harald. Spare me the conversation. I have merchandise for you."   


"It's always business with you. What do you have?"   
  


"Luca, early twenties. Son of Marco Soldi. What do you offer?"    
  


"What do you want for him?" Geralt glanced at Luca.    
  


"Five hundred thousand crowns."   
  


"You're joking? Three hundred thousand, it's all I will give," Harald replied. Geralt stayed silent.    
  


"Three hundred and fifty," Harald said, but Geralt didn't react.    
  


"Four hundred and fifty thousand crowns is my final offer," Harald said.   
  


"Deal. Pick him up today, I want the money in cash. You have until 5, or else I will have my way. I know how you dislike second-hand toys," Geralt said. Luca whimpered.   
  


"Please don't sir," he begged.    
  


"The usual? I'll be there." Harald hung up. Geralt looked at Luca.   
  


"Your father wasted my time, I will waste his son in return," he said. Luca hung his head, trying his hardest not to cry again. "I wonder what kind of training you got." Geralt tilted his head slightly. "Stand up." Luca didn't listen. "I said, stand. Up." Geralt growled. Luca still didn't listen. Geralt grabbed him by the throat and pulled him up roughly, tightened his grip just enough to bruise. Luca gasped for air, hyperventilating.   
  


"Do what you're told. A bitch like you should know your place. I'm losing money because of that, you will be punished for that," Geralt said, tightening his grip just a little. Luca gasped, trying to kick Geralt to get free. Geralt snapped his fingers and two men came and grabbed Luca by the arms and held him tight. A big purple bruise was already blooming on Luca's throat. Geralt grabbed his phone again.   
  


"Harald. I'll lower the price to three hundred thousand crowns. He needs to learn his place," Geralt said while keeping eye contact with Luca. "He won't be clean anymore when I'm done with him."   
  


"Fuck, I was hoping for a nice one this time. Don't fuck him up too badly."   
  


"I won't." Geralt hung up. "Take off his clothes." A man and a woman walked up to Luca with knives and scissors and swiftly cut off all of his clothes. Geralt ran his hand down the bare chest. "Not a mark on you. So pure and pristine. Not a clue about the hardships of life. Let me give you a taste of what life is really like," Geralt said. He reached into his suit pocket and lit a cigarette.    
  


"P-please sir, I'm sorry! I'll behave, please don't hurt me," Luca begged desperately.   
  


"You should have thought of that before you disrespected me." Geralt took a long drag of his cigarette.    
  


"Get it ready. I want him to be mine," he said to Eskel, who nodded and left. He handed his cigarette to someone next to him and took off his jacket. He punched Luca in the face, just hard enough to leave a lasting bruise. He punched the other side of his face too, an indentation of his wolf ring was in Luca's cheek. Luca cried out, sobbing loudly. Geralt punched him hard in the stomach, the men that held him didn't allow him to double over. Luca was begging for mercy, but none would come. Geralt punched him a few more times, bruising his chest and stomach.    
  


"This could've been avoided if you just did what you're told." Geralt took back his cigarette. "Turn him around." Luca was spun around, his back to Geralt. Geralt grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer. He slowly pressed his cigarette on the sensitive skin of the inside of his wrist. Luca cried out and tried to pull his hand out of Geralt's tight grip, but his hand wouldn't budge. He pressed the cigarette multiple times on his wrist until it stopped burning his skin.   
  
"Don't think I am done with you yet. This is far from over." Geralt took his knife and lighter. He heated the tip of the blade. He grabbed Luca's other wrist and pressed the tip in his skin. Luca screamed and nearly passed out. The mark Geralt left wasn't big, but it was painful. Geralt pulled Luca's back against his chest, the boy shivered and whimpered.   
  


"Have you learned your lesson, Luca?" Geralt asked his face next to Luca's.    
  


"Y-yes, sir! I'm sorry sir," Luca stammered.   
  


"Good. Then be a good boy and don't scream." Geralt held Luca tight with both hands when Eskel came back with a red hot branding iron. "On his ribs," Geralt ordered. Eskel pressed the iron against Luca's skin, a little at first, but slowly adding more pressure. Luca bit his lip hard to stop himself from screaming, soft whimpers escaping his throat. He looked down when Eskel pulled back, a fancy R with two wolf heads on each side was branded on the left side of his chest. Geralt let him go and Luca crumbled to the ground, softly crying, his head hanging low.   
  


"Tie him up, present him nicely for my coming guest." Luca was dragged away. Geralt sat down again and ran a hand through his hair.   
  


"Was this really necessary boss?" Eskel asked. It wasn’t. Not at all. But Geralt knew he had been dormant for too long if the Russo’s were getting this bold. He had to place himself back on the field, or else they would think they could attack again. One assassination attempt was one too many.   
  


"More than you think Eskel. Don't question me," Geralt replied. He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes for a moment. Somewhere deep inside he felt sorry for the kid, he hated doing this, he always had. But his reputation demanded it, the kid was another thing to sell for money and power, as he should be doing.

Harald arrived a few hours later with a suitcase.    
  


"Geralt, my friend. Again my condolences," he said as he shook Geralt's hand, then kissed the back of it with a bow.    
  


"Thank you, I appreciate it." Geralt signaled for Eskel to take the suitcase to start counting while another brought out Luca.    
  


"The bruises will heal, I didn't break anything. Is he up to standard?" Harald inspected Luca, forcefully turning him whatever way he wanted, Luca obeying every command.   
  


"You punched some sense into him I see. Put him in my car, we have a deal Geralt," Harald said and shook Geralt's hand.    
  


"Boss, there's fifty thousand crowns too much in the suitcase," Eskel said. Geralt looked at Harald.   
  


"See it as a gift, to ease your loss."    
  


"Thank you, Harald. Pleasure doing business with you, as always."   
  


"The pleasure is mine. Take care," Harald said and left. He never stuck around long, too many people were after him.   
  


"It's always a shame you can't stay. Come to the mansion when you have time," Geralt said. Harald waved.   
  


"I'll make time for that. Let me break this one in, I'll show him when I'm done with him."   
  


"I'm looking forward to it." Harald gave one last wave and drove off. Eskel walked up to Geralt.   
  


"So how are you gonna explain that to Jaskier?" he asked.   
  


"I'm not. Not yet at least. He won't understand."   
  


"I'm glad that I won't have to try," Eskel said with a grin. Geralt chuckled.   
  


"Shut up. Let's go home, I promised to be home by dinner."

* * *

Geralt entered the mansion, today was not as bad as he thought. He heard laughing and talking come from the kitchen. He walked towards the sound and entered the kitchen. Jaskier and Ciri we're singing and preparing dinner with Coën. He smiled at the scene. Ciri noticed him first.   
  


"Geralt!" She ran over to him and he picked her up.   
  


"My little Cucciola." Ciri kissed his cheek, then pulled his hair. Geralt growled and glared at her when she did so, but she glared right back.   
  


"You left without saying goodbye!" she said while pouting. Geralt rubbed his head.   
  


"I know Cucciola but I was late and you were still asleep. I'll wake you up next time." Ciri deemed pleased with the answer and kissed his cheek again. In the meantime, Jaskier sneaked up on him and was plastered to his other side. He kissed him in the cheek too.   
  


"Glad you're back safely. How did the meeting go?" he asked. Geralt wrapped his free arm around him.   
  


"Better than expected. How was your day Pettirosso?" Jaskier tilted his head at the nickname, but since Geralt didn’t explain he started talking about the lesson with Ciri, his conversations with the guards, and other things. Geralt felt warm inside. Ciri always greeted him like this and that felt right. But with Jaskier on his other side, it felt perfect like an actual family.    
  


"I didn't know you were both on kitchen duty," Geralt said.    
  


"Coën looked like he needed a hand," Jaskier said.   
  


"Or two!" Ciri added. Geralt looked at Coën who shrugged.   
  


"But we can also spend time with you," Jaskier said.   
  


"That sounds like a wonderful idea, you should," Coën said, glad to get the 'help' out of his kitchen.   
  


"I want to show what I learned today!" Ciri exclaimed.   
  


"Let's hear it." Geralt walked to Jaskier's room upstairs, Ciri on one arm, Jaskier holding the other. He never expected to have a more traditional family, but life was full of surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cucciola = Cub  
> Pettirosso = robin 
> 
> I know Lettenhove is a place and not their last name, but this sounds fancier than Pankratz.


	5. A day off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier forces Geralt to take some time off so he doesn't work himself to death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Panic attack.
> 
> This chapter starts with a panic attack, skip to the first split line. After that is just fluff.

Lambert was called to the office and dreaded the conversation. He disobeyed, he spoke when he wasn’t allowed to yet. Geralt was forgiving, but not if you didn’t deserve it and he didn’t after talking like that to Jaskier. He wondered if Jaskier told Geralt he was forgiven, but probably not, why would he? Even Jaskier knew he deserved this punishment. 

  
His hands started shaking so he made tight fists. Not now. He took a few deep calming breaths, like Geralt taught him years ago, but it wasn’t really helping. With one last sigh, he knocked on the office doors. As the seconds passed by, Lambert felt tighter and tighter in his chest and sweat was dripping down his neck. It was a struggle to keep his mind and breathing calm but he managed. He wasn’t going through this right now. He could fall apart after the conversation but not now. His mind was slowly spiraling, he had failed again. A failure, he was a total failure, for hurting a guest, for hurting someone who didn’t deserve it, for disappointing Geralt, for failing her so long ago. Before his mind could truly spiral, Geralt called him in. 

He tried to greet Geralt when he walked in, but only a whine came out of his throat. It was hard to draw in a new breath too, he leaned gasping against the door. He slid down until he sat on the floor, vaguely hearing Geralt calling his name. Instead, he heard one thing, failure, failure failure failure failure failure. Failure, he was a failure and Geralt would tell him so, he failed again. He covered his face with shaking hands and pulled up his knees.   
  


“I’m sorry,” he whispered in between breaths, breathing was so difficult, his whole body was shaking. Tears flooded his eyes as he kept whispering even though he could barely breathe.

“Sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m so sorry.” 

“Lambert!” Geralt rushed over to him, it was happening again. He knelt down, not too close to Lambert as he needed space. It had been a few years since Lambert had an attack like this, Geralt tried his best to remember what to do.

“Lambert, can you hear me? What do you need?” he asked, hoping Lambert could answer. Lambert was gasping, nearly choking and shaking heavily. Geralt had to fight the urge to touch him and hold him still. But the whispers were the worst part, he kept apologizing for something that was never his fault to begin with.    
  


“Sorry, I am so sorry, I failed again, sorry sorry sorry,” Lambert whispered between gasping and sobbing.    
  
“Lambert, you are forgiven. I didn’t call you in for punishment, Jaskier already talked to me. Shit, I should’ve let you know that.” Geralt cursed himself for forgetting Lambert’s problems, he should be better than this. But hearing that seemed to calm Lambert down somewhat. Geralt moved so he sat down next to him, a bit away and waited. Lambert would let him know what he needed when he was ready.

  
  


Half an hour later Lambert managed to get his breathing under control. He doesn't dare to look at Geralt, he can't believe this happened like this in front of him. He got so good at hiding them, no one had noticed them for years. Until today. Lambert wanted to sink through the floor, he hated himself more than ever. He kept his hands over his face so Geralt couldn’t look at him. 

  
“Lambert? Are you alright?” Geralt asked. Lambert nodded, what else could he do. He listened as Geralt sighed relieved. They sat in awkward silence. Lambert wanted to leave, but he didn’t want Geralt to see him or even look at him. 

“Sorry for being such a shitty friend,” Geralt said eventually. “I should’ve known better. Sorry.” The words slowly settled in and Lambert removed his hands. He wiped his cheeks with his sleeve and sniffled.   
  
“Sorry for… that.”   
  
“Don’t be. I’m the one at fault here. I wanted to ask for your help, but it can wait. I’ll ask Coën instead. Take the day off, get some rest. Your wellbeing is more important than whatever I want.” Lambert nodded at Geralt’s words and tears were stinging behind his eyes again. He scooted over a little towards Geralt, who got the hint. He moved over and wrapped an arm around Lambert’s shoulder. “No one will hear about this, you have my word.”

“Thanks,” was all Lambert could say before tears were falling again. His head fell sideways on Geralt’s shoulder.

“I got you, Lambert,” Geralt said and wrapped his other arm around him too. “I’ll keep you safe.”

* * *

A week has passed since Jaskier walked in and Geralt wondered what he had done to deserve him in his life. Jaskier was content with everything around him and never asked for more. Geralt found out that he bought new cheap guitar strings with the little money he had, he didn’t want to bother Geralt about it. Geralt bought him better quality strings immediately and told Jaskier to ask him next time. Jaskier deserved the best in life and Geralt would happily provide.    
  


Jaskier was prancing around his office, talking about nothing in particular as Geralt worked. Jaskier knew Geralt wasn't listening, but he didn't mind. Geralt didn't look up from his work until Jaskier sat down in one of the chairs at his desk.   
  


"Dear heart, do you have to work tonight?" Jaskier asked. Geralt froze for a second at the pet name. Jaskier had called him many things, but it felt never as intimate as this.    
  


"Most likely. Why?"    
  


"I was hoping you could make some time for me? Just to relax, you look tired again." Jaskier was right, the kidnapping and the consequences that followed kept Geralt up at night.    
  


"And if I refuse?"   
  


"Then I will use force to get into the bedroom Geralt, this is not healthy! You're taking tomorrow off too, that's an order," Jaskier said, a stern yet worried expression on his face.    
  


"Yes sir. Tonight and tomorrow are my days off," Geralt sighed. He could argue, he wanted to argue, but Jaskier wouldn't let this go. It was better to give in and please his love. Jaskier had a glint in his eyes, he was up to something. Geralt's gaze returned to his work.   
  


"I assume you have something planned?"   
  


"I do! So don't you dare run back to your office after dinner. You are coming with me." Jaskier leaned over the desk and kissed his forehead. "Let's just have fun alright?" Geralt smiled at that comment.    
  


"Only because you ask so nicely." Geralt leaned up and kissed him.

* * *

Geralt was eyeing Jaskier during dinner. He was joking around with Ciri, but he kept glancing at Lambert, who stood by the door. Lambert gave a grin back from time to time. Something was going on and Geralt tried his best to not feel jealous. Lambert would never allow Jaskier to cheat on him and cheating didn’t seem to be on Jaskier’s mind at all. Not that it would be cheating, they weren’t in a relationship yet. Not officially anyway. Geralt had taken Eskel and Lambert aside to tell them about Jaskier and himself, but they laughed at him, telling him that they already knew. It was that obvious, not just from Jaskier but from himself too. It was the reason they were making an effort with getting to know Jaskier since he was to stay in the long run. Gerald had dismissed them and then felt humiliated that he couldn’t keep it a secret to his own people, but secretly proud that they knew him so well.   
  


“Geralt?” Jaskier's voice pulled Geralt out of his thoughts. “Geralt dear heart, are you alright? You are not thinking about work I hope. It’s your time off.”   
  


“I’m not. It’s nothing. What do you have planned for tonight?” Geralt asked. He got a smirk as a reply.   
  


“You’ll see, dear heart.”

* * *

After dinner Geralt was guided upstairs by Jaskier, the grip on his arm was tight, no more work tonight.   
  


“Are you finally telling me what you’re planning?”   
  


“No, not yet. You will know soon enough,” Jaskier said and brought him to his room. Geralt wasn't a fan of surprises, but he trusted Jaskier.   
  


“Geralt! Jaskier!” Ciri ran after them. “Can I come with you?” she asked.

“I’m sorry sweetie, but not today. Geralt needs some rest. But you can help Coen do the dishes,” he said.   
  


“Dishes? Bleh.” Ciri crossed her arms. Jaskier knelt in front of her.   
  


“Oh no sweetie, you don’t understand. You see, doing the dishes is the most important task of the house. Your food tastes the best when your plate is very clean, did you know that?” Ciri looked at Jaskier with big eyes. He continued with a smile. “Only the best of the best get to do it. So you need a teacher, so everyone has nice meals. I’m sure Coen can teach you."   
  


“I can ask him if he wants to teach me! Thanks Jaskier, I will do that!” she squealed and ran away. Jaskier stood up again.   
  


“What was that?” Geralt asked.   
  


“Just a story my nanny used to tell me. It works wonders on every child,” Jaskier said and took Geralt’s arm again. “Shall we?”

  
  
  


They entered Jaskier’s room. The lights were dimmed and candles were lit. The table was gone and a massage table had taken its place.   
  


“Jaskier.. what is this?”   
  


“You need to relax, I can feel how all of your muscles are made of stone. So come on, undress and lie down, I’ll take care of the rest,” Jaskier said and gave Geralt a soft push inside. Geralt huffed but went inside anyway. He didn’t need all of this pampering, he was fine. But the idea of Jaskier’s hands on his skin was very nice, so he undressed anyway, folding all his clothes neatly on a dresser in the room. Jaskier rolled his sleeves, but his eyes were roaming over Geralt. He needed a moment to get things together. "Lie down Geralt, on your stomach." Geralt did what Jaskier told him.   
  


"Do you have an oil preference? I have lavender, rose, camomile, olive... Anything strikes your fancy?" Jaskier asked. Geralt looked up, his chin resting on his hands.   
  


"Does it matter?"   
  


"Lavender is calming and very gentle on your skin, rose is perfect for youthful skin, camomile is perfect to neutralize your skin and olive is very hydrating. It does matter Geralt," Jaskier explained, picking up the bottles to let Geralt smell them. This was the exact reason Geralt hated all of this pampering.    
  


"Camomile. It's the only one that doesn't smell like a toilet freshener."   
  


"Geralt! Be nice to my oils!" Jaskier said in mock offense followed by a giggle. He picked the camomile oil and warmed some in a bowl over a candle. Jaskier walked over to Geralt while the oil was heating up, sliding his hands over his broad back.   
  


"Head down dear heart. Close your eyes and enjoy," he said softly. Geralt sighed at the touch and closed his eyes. Jaskier's hand stayed on his back, a soft kiss followed each featherlight touch.    
  


"Hmm. I was expecting more," Geralt said.    
  


"Keep talking like that and I will really show you a massage dear heart," Jaskier whispered in Geralt's ear, his soft breaths making Geralt shiver.    
  


"Bring it, Pettirosso."    
  


"You've been calling me that for a few days, what does it mean?" Jaskier asked as he put some warm oil on his hands.   
  


"It means robin, like the bird. I heard one sing the other day and it reminded me of you. It did sing better than y— hgn..." Geralt groaned as Jaskier started working on his back, kneading roughly.    
  


"I'm sorry, did you say something, dear heart?" Jaskier said with a grin. Geralt's muscles were hard and overworked, he needed to use a bit of force to get them to relax.    
  


"Hgn... I thought this was supposed to be nice."    
  


"I'll get there." Jaskier kept kneading and pressing, from his shoulders down his back to his legs. Geralt growled as Jaskier pressed hard into the bottom of his feet.    
  


"Oh shush you wolf. This is your own fault for not taking care of yourself. It's a good thing I'm here, you would wear yourself down."   
  


"I was fine before you came, I would be fine later."   
  


"Fine sure, but not comfortable," Jaskier said and he was right. Geralt didn't take good care of himself, only the bare minimum, with exception to his hair, but nothing like this. Or the thorough showers with expensive soaps. Or the short coffee breaks during the day.    
  


"I can almost hear you smiling. Thinking about me?" Jaskier asked.    
  


"Always." The pain finally melted away, Jaskier's touches suddenly relaxing and heavenly. Geralt felt all the tension leave his body, melting to putty under Jaskier's hands.    
  


"There we go. That's it," Jaskier whispered. He gently massaged the muscles of his arm, kneading the muscles until they were soft. He softly rubbed Geralt's rough fingers, kissing each before and after their treatment. 

Geralt felt like he was floating, never in his life had he been this calm. Jaskier's soft voice was clouding his mind, he would do anything Jaskier asked him now, yet he asked for nothing. He only gave and expected nothing in return. Jaskier kept massaging until his hands and arms were burning.    
  


"How is this, Geralt?" Jaskier asked, sliding his hands up to Geralt's shoulders.   
  


"Hmmm."    
  


"I thought so. How about this, we take a shower to rinse off the oil and then you can either soak some more in the jacuzzi or we can go to bed and cuddle. Or all of it. What do you want?"   
  


“Can you go on a little longer?” Geralt asked. Jaskier sighed dramatically but kept massaging.   
  


“A little lower... lower...” Geralt let out a growling moan when Jaskier found the right spot on his back.   
  


“Only for a little while, my arms feel like they’re falling off,” Jaskier said with a soft voice. He went on for another fifteen minutes, but by then his back and arms were burning. He slowly slid his hands up to Geralt’s shoulders.   
  


“Ready for a shower?” he asked. Geralt’s hmm was disproving, but slowly sat up and rolled his shoulders. He felt like pudding, every muscle in his body was soft and relaxed.   
  


“I’m convinced you’ve drugged me, I feel like I’m floating,” Geralt said as he rose to his feet.   
  


“Then I did a very good job,” Jaskier said and guided Geralt to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and undressed, he wasn’t done with Geralt yet. Geralt stepped into the shower, the warm water felt amazing on his skin. Jaskier joined him shortly after, washing off the oil with his hands, still rubbing his muscles. Geralt stopped him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pulling him chest to chest. He held him close, nuzzling his head and wet hair. Jaskier, in turn, wrapped his arms around his back.   
  


“Thank you,” Geralt said. He closed his eyes and rested his head on Jaskier’s shoulder. Jaskier pressed soft kisses on his neck. They stood like that for a while, enjoying each other. 

Jaskier pulled his arms back.   
  


“On your knees,” he whispered. “I need to wash your hair.” Geralt let Jaskier go and slid down on his knees without protest. He slid his hands up Jaskier’s thighs and nuzzled against his stomach. Jaskier ran a hand through his white hair to make sure it was all wet. Then he put a small amount of shampoo on his hands and rubbed it gently in Geralt’s hair, making sure to massage his scalp as he did so. Geralt nearly purred at the touches, he had completely melted. Jaskier took great care in washing his hair, making sure to massage it in for as long as his burning hands and arms allowed.   
  


“Close your eyes,” he said and Geralt did so. Jaskier rinsed out the soap, then pulled Geralt back up who obeyed again.   
  


“What did I do to deserve you,” Geralt asked with a soft voice as he pulled Jaskier against him again.   
  


“What did I do to get the great Don Geralt on his knees for me?” Jaskier asked with a giggle. “Lambert will never believe me if I told him this.”   
  


“You’ve been talking to him about me?”   
  


“He is very good at being brutally honest about what you do and talking me down from the initial shock.”   
  


“Jaskier...”   
  


“No shush you, I am not leaving you for what you do, I only want to understand. I prefer to know the truth,” Jaskier said as he pulled Geralt closer. “I’ve seen and done my share of shit, but it’s nothing compared by you. I want to see you in action someday. Just the idea that you strike fear in the heart of people with a look is inspiring. I am amazed by you, Geralt. How you can be cruel, calm, and collected while being a kind, caring and generous man at the same time. What you do just to care for your loved ones, how you honor family traditions and ways, how you are the richest man in the area without flaunting it, I- I can’t grasp how you are the most magnificent man I have ever met and still want to be around someone like me. I don’t think I will ever understand. The fact that you care about me and are willing to give me whatever I desire is overwhelming. I-“ Jaskier was interrupted by Geralt’s lips on his own.   
  


“Pettirosso, you don't have to explain yourself or to understand. I'm glad you want to understand. I'm glad you're not afraid of me, unlike so many other people. I don't understand how you can care for me when I am a monster," Geralt said in reply.    
  


"You are NOT a monster! Don't ever call yourself that again! I can think of a dozen better names to call you."   
  


"Like what?"   
  


"Fishing for compliments dear heart? I prefer to call you beautiful, stunning, gorgeous, kind, caring, wonderful, amazing, inspiring, loving. Do I have to go on?" Jaskier said with a smile. Geralt chuckled.   
  


"Please don't, I get it"   
  


"There is one I missed though," Jaskier said.   
  


"You did?"   
  


"Yes. Mine."   
  


"Yours." Geralt was silent, letting the word sink in. He looked at Jaskier, he couldn't believe Jaskier meant this, but there was no trace of lying on his face. Only a pure and loving expression. Geralt felt his heart grow three sizes. With all his defenses taken down, he nearly cried. He pulled Jaskier into a crushing hug, holding him as close as he could. Jaskier yelped as Geralt held him tight. He was literally crushed by the hunk of muscle that was Geralt, but he wouldn't want to have it any other way. Although he would like to breathe.   
  


"Geralt... C-can you..." he tried to bring out. Luckily Geralt got the message and let him go.   
  


"Shit Jaskier sorry.." he said but shook his head.   
  


"Don't be. Try again, but now with less force." Geralt pulled Jaskier into another hug, still tight, but not as bone-crushing.   
  


"Much better. Did I say something right?" Jaskier asked. Geralt nodded, burying his face into Jaskier's hair. Jaskier, in turn, rested his head on Geralt's shoulder, he loved being so close to him. "Then how about we move this to bed? Watch a movie under the covers. It'll be much more comfortable." Geralt slowly let go and turned off the shower, again obeying without question. Jaskier grabbed a towel to dry Geralt, slowly moving it over him to touch him as much as possible. Geralt let Jaskier do his thing. Jaskier let him out of the shower and pushed him on his knees again. His body was dry and Jaskier was now braiding his wet hair. He should stop him, but the touches felt so nice, Jaskier's sounds of approval felt right. Geralt was completely at Jaskier's mercy and he wouldn't want it any other way.

  
  


Jaskier wondered why Geralt never had his hair in braids, it looked so good on him when they first met. Jaskier used this moment to braid Geralt's hair, a braid on either side of his head to the middle, and tied it together in the usual ponytail he had. He hummed in approval.   
  


"Very good. You look so good dear heart.." he said as he rubbed Geralt's shoulder for a moment. Then he stepped to his cabinet and picked a lotion bottle. Geralt raised an eyebrow at that.   
  


"Really?"   
  


"Yes really. I'm in charge, let me work," Jaskier said and motioned for Geralt to stand up again. Geralt stood up and scrunched his face when Jaskier rubbed the lotion on his face. "Geralt, stop it, just let me. It will feel nice later, just trust me."   
  


"I'm trusting you way too much," Geralt said and tried to relax his face enough for Jaskier to do his thing.   
  


"Good enough, go put on something and go to bed, I'll be right there." Geralt nodded and left the bathroom. Jaskier stayed put to dry himself and his hair. He took great care of his hair, adding a leave-in mask, then he took great care of his face, adding lotions to keep it healthy. He was a performer, he had to look his best. 

Geralt was in bed when Jaskier entered the bedroom, resting against the headboard with his arms behind his head, obviously shirtless. Jaskier was wearing just boxers too and crawled into bed with Geralt. Geralt was about to pull Jaskier on his chest when he was stopped.   
  


"Oh no, you don't, dear heart. You are using me as a pillow this time. You are the cuddler of the two of us. Just accept your place," Jaskier said and patted his own chest. "Come on." Geralt rolled his eyes but did as Jaskier asked. Jaskier was as comfortable as ever but Geralt would never admit it out loud.    
  


"Now sleep my dear heart. You need it."    
  


"It's too early," Geralt muttered and put his arm around Jaskier's chest.   
  


"It's not. Just sleep." Jaskier ran his fingers through Geralt's hair and hummed a lullaby. Geralt thought all of this was ridiculous, but closed his eyes anyway, just to enjoy Jaskier. Jaskier closed his eyes too, still running his fingers through Geralt's hair. Geralt was already asleep, it only took five minutes.   
  


"Good night my love," he whispered and kissed him on his head. 

* * *

"Ciri? What are you doing?" Ciri nearly fell off the stool she stood on. She turned and saw Lambert by the kitchen door, his arms crossed. She shuffled in her feet, her hands innocently behind her back.   
  


"Nothing..." she said.    
  


"Mhm, nothing. At eleven at night in your pajamas on a stool in the kitchen?" Lambert walked to her. "Luce what are you doing here?" he asked in a much softer voice.    
  


"Coën put my candies away and Geralt didn't give me one before bed. So I went to get it myself."   
  


"Did he forget again? I'm sorry Luce," he said and lifted her off the stool. "But your candies are not in the kitchen. Let's go get them." Ciri rested her head against him as he carried her through the mansion.    
  


"Won't you get in trouble?"    
  


"Only if we get caught," Lambert said and quietly entered Geralt's office. He walked to a big filing cabinet and opened the top shelf. It was filled with candies, chocolate and other sorts of treats.    
  


"Wow... Is this all from Geralt?"   
  


"Yes, he has a secret sweet tooth. But don't tell him I told you that," Lambert said and picked a piece of candy for Ciri. She stuck it in her mouth, chewing on it.   
  


"Hmmm so good! Thank you, Lambi!"   
  


"Ssh not so loud. Let's get you to bed." Lambert closed the shelf and quietly left the office. A quick glance left and right confirmed they weren't caught, thank gods. He carried her to her bedroom.    
  


"Did Geralt even say good night?"    
  


"No, he's with Jaskier, he's always with Jaskier," Ciri said with a pout.   
  


"Not always Luce."   
  


"No, he's also always working. I want to spend time with Geralt too! We never go anywhere anymore... I want to go to the park!"   
  


"You should ask him. But not tomorrow."   
  


"Why not?"   
  


"It's a secret, so don't tell anyone okay?" Ciri nodded. He entered Ciri's room and closed the door behind him. He whispered something in Ciri's ear, who gasped.   
  


"Really?"   
  


"Yes really. So tomorrow?"   
  


"I'll bother Eskel all day!"    
  


"Exactly." He put Ciri into bed. "Now sleep, Luce." Ciri leaned up and kissed Lambert on his nose.    
  


"Goodnight Lambi." Lambert kissed her cheek and laid her down again.    
  


"Good night Luce." Ciri grabbed his hand and held it while she closed her eyes. He sat next to her until Ciri fell asleep, his thumb gently petting her hand.

* * *

Eskel watched as Lambert was working in the kitchen, he sat on the kitchen island, his head resting on his fist. He had no idea what his not-boyfriend was doing. He had asked, but Lambert avoided the question every time.   
  


"Babe, what are you doing? It's midnight. Come to bed." Lambert stopped what he was doing.    
  


"Since when are we sharing a room?"    
  


"Since you haven't kicked me out. What are you doing?"    
  


"Maybe I should if you don't stop whining."   
  


"What are you doing?" Eskel asked again and Lambert didn't answer. That's it. Eskel stood up and walked over to Lambert. Lambert turned around to face him.   
  


"Go to bed, I'm almost done," Lambert said, a little nervous at the serious expression on Eskel's face. Eskel put his hands on the counter on either side of Lambert, caging him in.   


"What are you doing? You are hiding something with Jaskier. Tell me. Now," Eskel demanded. Lambert smiled awkwardly. Eskel usually was a calm and kind man, but when he snapped he was scary. He was trying to think of what to say, he couldn't spill it now.    
  


"It's- I am. You see. I.." Lambert gave up, he couldn't lie to Eskel. "I can't say. You will see it tomorrow. Just let it go. Please?" he said. Eskel growled and leaned forward, Lambert leaned back until the back of his head hit the cabinets.    
  


"Only because you said please. I expect you in bed within fifteen minutes Lambert. That's all you're getting."   
  


"Fuck off, I'll go to bed when I'm ready." Eskel leaned in closer.   
  


"Fifteen minutes. Or you're sleeping on the couch."    
  


"Fine! Fine, fifteen minutes. Can you fuck off now? I'm busy," Lambert said annoyed. Eskel smirked and gave him a quick, yet firm kiss before stepping back. Lambert was frozen, they never did anything like this outside of the bedroom.    
  


"Fifteen minutes babe. I'm counting," Eskel said and left the kitchen. He didn't like the secrets, but he could let it go for one more day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pettirosso = robin  
> Luce = light
> 
> I will tell Lambert’s story, just not now :) Ya gotta wait until he’s ready to share
> 
> I'd like to add that Jaskier is much older than Luca. Luca is barely in this twenties, Jaskier is at least in his late twenties/early thirties. I never really thought about age, but I feel like I should mention this, for later chapters.


	6. A second date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier arranged a surprise for Geralt but will he like it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Mention of Child Abuse, Mention of Trauma

A knock on the door was enough to wake up Jaskier. He stretched, careful to not wake up Geralt on his chest and rubbed his eyes.   
  


“Come in,” he said sleepily. Coën stepped inside and put a tray with breakfast on the bedside table next to Jaskier.   
  


“Thank you Coën,” Jaskier said with a smile.   
  


“You’re welcome master Jaskier,” Coën said with a bow. Jaskier gave Coën a confused look.   
  


“Master Jaskier?” Coën only smiled knowingly and left. “Master Jaskier,” he whispered to himself again with a smile and closed his eyes. He had never felt at home as much as he did at that moment. The people around him respected him and treated him like a human being. He was in bed with the man he loved, who was sound asleep on his chest. Life was perfect for the moment. He ran his hands through Geralt's hair, stroking the braids he made last night. Geralt was like putty in his hands, it was a sight to see this amazing strong man reduced to nothing by a few loving touches. He wondered if Geralt was ever spoiled like that. He vowed that he would take care of Geralt as much as he could, Geralt deserved the world and Jaskier would provide for as much as he could. 

He heard someone climb on the bed. He opened his eyes and came face to face with little Ciri. She froze when Jaskier saw her, she looked scared. But Jaskier motioned for her to come closer and lifted the blanket so she could get into bed next to him.

“Good morning sweetie. You’re up early,” Jaskier said softly so he wouldn't wake up Geralt. Ciri nodded, her head resting on Jaskier's shoulder and his arm around her.   
  


“Will you be my new daddy too?” she asked. Jaskier’s eyes widened as he looked at Ciri. She gave him an innocent look. “Lambi says you will be.” Jaskier took a moment to gather his thoughts.   
  


“Well, I suppose so. If Geralt wants me to. I wouldn’t mind being your new dad,” he said. Ciri smiled at that and closed her eyes.   
  


“You do spend time with me. I like that.” Jaskier rubbed her back and thought about Geralt’s routine. It mostly consisted of working and meetings, Geralt barely had time for him, let alone Ciri. He felt sorry for the little girl, she just wanted to have fun with her dad.   
  


"I'm sure Geralt spends time with you too. Maybe he should take another day off tomorrow, just for you," he said.   
  


"Do you think he will do that?"   
  


"Let's ask him when he wakes up. It's good to make time for your family, I'm sure he agrees." Jaskier was sure Geralt wouldn't agree, but he could talk Geralt into it.   
  


"I'm not supposed to be here, but I wanted to see Geralt," Ciri said.   
  


"You are always welcome Ciri. I'm sure Geralt is happy to see you too. But we have to be quiet, we don't want to wake up Geralt." Ciri nodded and closed her eyes, as did Jaskier. Life became even more perfect.

* * *

Geralt woke up with a hand gently scratching his head. He nearly purred at the feeling. For once he woke up calm and relaxed, his whole body still felt like it was floating in the best of ways. He moved his head up against Jaskier’s throat and got a scratch down his back as a reward. He shivered as the fingers trailed over his spine. He wouldn’t mind waking up like this every day.   
  


“Good morning darling,” Jaskier whispered and Geralt shivered again.   
  


“Hmmm.” He opened his eyes and saw Ciri asleep in front of him. A soft smile appeared on his face and he reached out, putting a hand on Ciri’s back. He felt how Jaskier’s hand nudged him and intertwined their fingers. He gave Jaskier’s hand a soft squeeze.   
  


"Is this what a family feels like?" Jaskier asked absentmindedly.    
  


"I think so," Geralt replied. A serene silence fell over the bedroom.    
  


"I think we should start on breakfast before we waste Coën's hard work," Jaskier said after a while and gently shook Ciri awake.    
  


"Breakfast?" Geralt leaned up and saw the tray. "Did you plan out the whole day?" Jaskier gave sleepy Ciri a kiss.   
  


"Yes, it's mostly doing nothing with you. As it's your free day." Geralt rolled his eyes at that.   


"I can't do nothing."   
  


"Do you even know how to take a day off? I will teach you then," Jaskier said and sat up, holding Ciri against him. Geralt sighed, he had to. Ciri yawned.   
  


"Morning," she said.   
  


"Good morning sweetie," Jaskier kissed her cheek again.    
  


"Good morning Cucciola." Geralt put a strand of hair behind Ciri's ear. Ciri crawled over Jaskier into Geralt's arms. Geralt wrapped her arms around her.   
  


"Are you hungry?" Ciri nodded. Jaskier had already put the tray on the bed. Coën was a true master and had included breakfast for Ciri too. 

* * *

After the usual morning routine, Lambert was busy in the kitchen again, he was making something. He didn’t tell anyone what he was doing, not even Eskel. Eskel watched it all from the kitchen island, holding a coffee. He was supposed to make some rapport for Cahir, but watching Lambert was always much more interesting.   
  


"Babe, what are you doing?"   
  


"Stop calling me babe Eskel," Lambert said.   
  


"I call you whatever I want. What are you doing?"   
  


"Stop asking. You'll find out soon enough."   
  


"Why can't you just tell me what you're doing?"   
  


"Because I promised to keep quiet."   
  


"Promised who?" Lambert put down his knife with a sigh.   
  


"Eskel?"   
  


"Yes babe?"   
  


"Can you shut the fuck up?" Eskel looked offended but shut his mouth.    
  


"Thanks.. babe," Lambert glanced up with a grin. Eskel nearly dropped his coffee at that and stared at Lambert with a blush on his face. Lambert looked back at his work, the grin still on his face.    
  


"I- You just- Did you?"   
  


"Did what?" Lambert feigning innocence. Eskel looked at his coffee. He cursed at himself for feeling like a schoolgirl with a crush. But just that pet name was enough to make him nearly swoon. He drank a big gulp of coffee to hide his face. "Can you get something for me Eskel?"   
  


"What do ya need?"   
  


"A bottle of Sangreal. Can you get it from the cellar?"   
  


"Geralt will murder you if he finds out you're taking his favorite wine."   
  


"Yeah yeah, just get it."   
  


"Alright, mister I have a death wish."    
  


"Go get it!" Eskel stood up and went to the cellar. Whatever Lambert was planning, it had to be good because the few bottles of Sangreal Geralt owned were holy.    
  


* * *

Jaskier leaned against the headboard of his bed, Geralt leaned against him with Ciri on his lap. Jaskier's arm was around Geralt's shoulder and he was playing with his long hair. It was a slow morning, but Jaskier was always happy when he got one. Geralt was a little antsy, sitting still for this long wasn't for him. Jaskier gave him a kiss on the head, which calmed Geralt down a little.   
  


"Let's get up. It's almost noon anyway," Jaskier said, running his fingers through Geralt's hair one last time.   
  


"I'll go find Eskel! Bye!" Ciri said, giving first Geralt and then Jaskier a kiss on their cheek. She jumped off the bed. Geralt watched Ciri leave, even though she knew more about today than he did. He hated being left in the dark.   
  


"Jaskier. What are you planning?"   
  


"Just a surprise," Jaskier said and got out of bed too. Geralt watched him get dressed as he stood up as well, not trusting him. But it was Jaskier, whatever was planned couldn't be bad right? 

Jaskier took Geralt outside to the garden, enjoying the perfect weather. It was sunny, but not hot. Jaskier took a big breath of fresh air.   
  


"Isn't this amazing Geralt?" he asked, a big smile on his face. Geralt was on edge, Jaskier was planning something and he was still afraid it would be something bad. He didn't want to prove himself right that Jaskier was only here for a selfish reason. Jaskier took a hold of Geralt's hand and led him through the garden. They met Lambert on their way and Geralt didn't like the smile they shared. Not one bit. He stopped in his tracks, forcing Jaskier to stop too. Jaskier turned around, looking a bit worried.   
  


"Geralt? Is everything alright?" Geralt was done, his face in a stern, slightly done expression.   


"Tell me what you are planning right this second. I hate surprises, I hate secrets. Spit it out," he demanded. Jaskier felt his world crash, this was the moment Geralt would tell him to fuck off. He tried to swallow down the lump in his throat.    
  


"I- I thought that since we can't go on a date, we have one.. here.. at home. Together.." Jaskier forced out. He pulled his hand back and wrapped his arms around himself. "I should've told you.. sorry." He looked at the ground, he couldn't bear Geralt's angry face at the moment. He was convinced Geralt hated him too, everyone else did. Why would Geralt be the exception? He was a worthless and useless piece of garbage, only meant to be thrown away. Why he believed for even a moment that Valdo was a liar was beyond him, he had always been right. Tears were flooding his eyes, he had fucked up yet again, this was another false promise. Everyone was the same. 

  
  


Jaskier didn't see how Geralt's face went from stern to worried. Geralt's eyes caught Lambert's who subtly pointed at a big maple tree in the garden. Underneath the tree was a picnic blanket, with drinks and the likes. He looked from that back to Jaskier, who was now silently crying. He didn't expect Jaskier to be this fragile, he had fucked up badly.   
  


"W-wait Jaskier... I didn't- sorry, please don't cry." He didn't want to pull Jaskier into a hug immediately, but he opened his arms in case Jaskier wanted to. But Jaskier didn't move, he kept his head down.   
  


"Sorry.. I'll leave. I get that you don't want me around. I don't want me around either," Jaskier forced out and tried to run, but Geralt didn't let him. He grabbed him by his arm and into a hug, holding him tight against his chest.   
  


"Please don't go.. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you," Geralt said softly. Jaskier tried to pull away, shoving against Geralt's chest.    
  


"I don't believe you! Everyone says that but they always do! I thought you were different I thought you actually liked me why did you lie to me?!" Jaskier screamed at him. "Just say that you hate me! I know you do! He always said everyone hates me and he hasn't been wrong yet!" Geralt refused to let Jaskier go, processing what he just said. It took a moment before he realized who Jaskier was talking about. Only now it dawned on Geralt what kind of trauma Jaskier had, how much shit he must have been through, how much damage the loneliness had done. Geralt held Jaskier even tighter and waited for him to stop struggling. Jaskier was sobbing loudly against Geralt's chest. It took a long time before Jaskier's crying turned to quiet whimpering.    
  


"Jaskier, my Pettirosso I don't hate you. I never could. Please forgive me for making you think this." He waited for Jaskier to yell again, but he was silent. Geralt saw that as a good sign. "What did he tell you? I want to prove him wrong." Jaskier sniffled.   
  


"You can't. He wasn't wrong.. I'll end up alone in a ditch soon enough," He said with a broken voice. Geralt rubbed Jaskier's back.   
  


"If I truly hated you, why are you still here in my arms? Why am I still holding you like you are the most precious person in my life? Then why am I crying with you?" This made Jaskier look up and he saw tears in Geralt's eyes.   
  


"But- You should- hate me.." Jaskier forced out, not believing what he was saying.    
  


"I don't. Please stay. Let me prove to you that I don't hate you." Geralt let Jaskier go with one arm and gently wiped the tears off of Jaskier's cheek, keeping his hand there. "I love you." Jaskier stared at Geralt, he hadn't heard those words in years and Geralt meant them too.    
  


"I love you too," he whispered.    
  


"I'm so, so sorry for hurting you Jaskier. I didn't mean to. Please forgive me," Geralt said, fighting to keep his composure. He had to be there for Jaskier, not fall apart too. Jaskier rested his head against Geralt's chest again.   
  


"Can you prove him wrong?" Jaskier dared to ask, his voice only a whisper.   
  


"Tell me what's going on in your head. I'll tell you the truth," Geralt replied.

Jaskier nodded.   
  


"I am worthless. I am hated. I deserve to end up alone. I don't deserve to be loved. I don't deserve you," he said, avoiding Geralt's eyes. Geralt ran his fingers through Jaskier's hair. 

"You are important to me. I love you. I will always be with you. You deserve love more than anyone. I don't deserve you. I have done so little good in my life, and yet I have you. You don't ask for favors or for things from me. You only ask for my time and even then you still care more for my well being. How you love me is beyond my understanding but I wouldn’t want anything else." Jaskier was silent.    
  


"I can't take your pain away just like that, but let me try. I will do everything I can to make you feel loved and worthy of being here. Is that alright?" Geralt tilted Jaskier's face up. "Can I try that?" Jaskier nodded as he kept eye contact. Geralt's eyes were shining, even with the tears in them. They were beautiful. Jaskier leaned forward to steal a kiss from him.

* * *

Lambert and Coën watched them from a distance.    
  


"I knew that Jaskier wasn't exactly normal, but if only that breaks him then he won't last long here. I'm like that on a daily basis," Lambert said.   
  


"So you admit you're an asshole? That's new," Coën replied. Lambert rolled his eyes at that comment. "Did you ever ask him about his past Lambert?"   
  


"I did once and I didn’t like the answer. Was it that bad?"   
  


"Yes, Lambert. It was that bad. But helping him set this up was very kind of you. Must have been hell for you."   
  


"Eh, it's for Geralt. There's a lot I do for him," Lambert said, refusing to admit he actually liked doing it. "But what's the deal with Jaskier then?"   
  


"A decade of gaslighting, bullying, and lies that destroyed every aspect of his life."   
  


"By who?"   
  


"Someone who's dead. It's his heart that Geralt has in a jar, as a confirmation that he's actually dead."    
  


"Gross. Add child abuse to that... So Jaskier has lasting trauma?"   
  


"Basically."   
  


"I hope Geralt knows what he's getting himself into.."   
  


"I hope so for Jaskier too," Coën said. They watched as Geralt carried Jaskier to the picnic blanket, both smiling at each other.    
  


“They are kinda cute, aren’t they?” Lambert said.   
  


“No one will ever believe me that you called them cute. Now let's stop spying on them, it's rude." Coën said and pushed Lambert back inside.

* * *

Geralt was impressed with everything Jaskier had arranged. His favorite foods and snacks were all there, the spot was in the shades with some sunlight dancing through the leaves, the lake next to them gave it a romantic feel. Jaskier knew what he was doing.   
  


"You should plan a lunch for my guests once, this is perfect," Geralt said, pulling Jaskier closer to him. Jaskier blushed.   
  


"I tried. I'm glad you like it."    
  


"I love it." He pressed a kiss on Jaskier's head. Jaskier grabbed the bottle of wine to open it and froze.    
  


"What is it?" Geralt asked.   
  


"A Sangreal? I know my wines, this shouldn't be here," Jaskier said. Geralt took the bottle and opened it, Jaskier nearly fainted. "That bottle is worth more than all the money I have ever had in life!"    
  


"Yes, and it's my favorite wine." Geralt poured some in two glasses.   
  


"There are only 100 bottles in the world! And most of them are missing, a shipment got stolen years ago!" Geralt handed a glass to Jaskier with a slight smirk. Jaskier took it and tilted his head. "No. Oh no, you didn't."    
  


"I did," Geralt said, holding his glass up for a toast. "To us?"   
  


"To us." They toasted. "And to you telling me the story, Geralt Rivia." Geralt chuckled into his glass.   
  


"I had my first glass when I was eighteen during a party. I fell in love immediately. My father told me about the limited bottles and he wouldn't buy them for me. So I did what every rebel teen would do and I planned to steal them. It was easier than I thought, I pretended to be some truck driving intern and put the bottles in a truck of my own when we stopped for the night. My first own heist."   
  


"Your first-ever heist was stealing a shipment of your favorite wine?" Jaskier laughed. "Amazing, I want to write a song about this." Jaskier took a sip of his wine. "Hmmm, holy shit this is good! I now understand why my parents are saving their bottle." Geralt narrowed his eyes.    
  


"They have a bottle?"   
  


"Yes, they are saving it for a special day."    
  


"Hmm."    
  


"Are you thinking about stealing it?"   
  


"No..."    
  


"Geralt?" Jaskier sounded stern.   
  


"Yes. I need to have them all."   
  


"Then you need to hurry, my guess is that they will drink it next year," Jaskier said. "It's their anniversary. Big party. I might even be invited." Geralt looked at his wine in deep thought while absentmindedly stroking Jaskier's side. Jaskier shook his head, he didn't expect this.   


"Tell me about them," Geralt said eventually.    
  


"Who?"   
  


"Your parents. Everything you know." Any information could be useful.   
  


"Oh... Why exactly? I really don't like talking about them. I really. Really don't," Jaskier said with a sigh.    
  


"Okay. That's alright. But is there anything that you think could help me?"    
  


"I.. no. Maybe? They love their image of their perfect family more than anything. It cut their fortune in half, they are insane! Why do you think they don't want me? I'm out of control! A failure for mingling with the common folk, a mere peasant!" he said with a snort. "They are.. they are something. I've lost count how many times I had to spend a day without food because I couldn't keep my mouth shut for a second. Or how many of my notebooks they burned, boys don't keep diaries, Julian! I'm glad I managed to get out. Just the sight of more than two spoons gives me the creeps." Jaskier laughed, he was very casual about this but there was more to the story than Jaskier let on. Geralt decided not to comment on that, Jaskier would tell himself if he wanted to.   
  


"Isn't that all the more reason to steal their wine?" Geralt asked.    
  


"No, it's not. Never talking about them is the way to go. I don't have parents, I was dropped off at the University all grown up just like that. No childhood nonsense. Can you drop that wine, please? Your day off is supposed to be fun, not filled with work."    
  


"This isn't work, this is what I do for fun. Work makes a profit, this would be for personal gain. But I will drop it. For now," Geralt said. He would get that wine, one way or another. They chatted about nothing for a while, enjoying the food and wine and each other, but Jaskier noticed how Geralt kept glancing at the wine bottle.   
  


"Alright. I give up." Jaskier threw his hands in the air. "You." He pointed at Geralt. "Stay." He got up and walked to the house, grumbling under his breath. Geralt sat stunned on the blanket and watched Jaskier leave. He was wondering what he did wrong for a moment but went back to make a plan soon after. It took a good ten minutes before Jaskier came back with his guitar case. Geralt was confused but was shushed by Jaskier when he wanted to ask anything.    
  
"Shut up. Let me speak. Okay, boss?" Jaskier said mockingly. Geralt huffed but kept quiet. "You can't break into the Lettenhove estate, don't even think about it. Their security is much tighter than yours. They don't hire new people just like that, they don't receive guests without good reason and even you, in all your wealth, power and glory, cannot show up unannounced to demand anything from them. Threats don't work on them. I should know, I had a gun against my head and they would rather see me get shot before they would break their perfection. Fucked up, I know." Jaskier opened his guitar case, pulled away the lining inside and retrieved a file from it. "But, I do have a map of the mansion, an old security timesheet, and their contact info. They are old fashioned so I think everything is still the same." Jaskier handed the file to Geralt, who looked through it. It contained everything he needed. 

"You owe me another date. Go plan the heist." Geralt was debating to leave immediately, he was excited to do this. But instead, he put the file next to him and wrapped an arm around Jaskier again.    
  


"Not until this date is over. I have a year you say? I can wait one day," Geralt said. "Thank you, my Pettirosso, I'll steal it in your honor." Jaskier burst into laughter.    
  


"My honor? Sure dear heart, my honor," he said.    
  


"Why do you have this?"    
  


"I wanted to steal back some of my things I left behind. I just never got to it. Or could afford the round trip."    
  


"Make a list, I'll see if I can get that too."    
  


"If they still have it. But that's enough stealing for one day. Good gods, I can't believe you want to break in my childhood home. It's not exactly a good way to meet my parents you know."    
  


"Meeting your parents... Hmm.."   
  


"And he's gone... Should not have said that," Jaskier said into his glass. He had a fond smile on his face, Geralt was very cute when he was enthusiastic about something if one could call it that. Geralt filled through the files with one hand, his other still around Jaskier. Jaskier leaned against him and let him be, there will be more days to enjoy each other.


	7. An enemy made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt and Jaskier are finally enjoying their date until it's rudely interrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Mention of Trauma, Death, Murder, Drowning

Jaskier handed Geralt some empty note sheets and a pencil. Geralt started writing things down, making a plan to steal the wine from the Lettenhove estate. It looked like gibberish to Jaskier. He answered a few questions Geralt had, most answers caused Geralt to cross out things. It was strangely soothing to see Geralt like this. It was a different kind of focus than when he was working. Jaskier could see Geralt was enjoying this immensely. But even so, Jaskier couldn't sit still for very long. He eventually got out of Geralt’s grasp and picked up his guitar. He played a few songs to fill the silence, but Geralt didn’t seem impressed because his focus was still on the paper. 

This wasn’t how he expected their date would be. Usually, people pay attention to each other. Jaskier was used to this though, Geralt never had his full attention on him as far as he knew. But he could be the best boyfriend for Geralt, even at his own expense. And Geralt wasn’t working, that was the whole point of today. Jaskier still felt the sharp sting of rejection in his chest. Maybe calling himself Geralt’s boyfriend was too much. Did he qualify as such? Would he ever reach that? Geralt did tell him he loved him but did nothing to show that. Jaskier’s music turned from light and soft to a more heavy tune. Geralt didn’t notice.    
  


“So how is the planning going?” Jaskier asked and put his guitar back into the case. Geralt wasn’t listening to his music, playing was useless now. He’d better stop before his music betrayed his feelings even more. Geralt didn’t have to know how he felt right now. The point was to get him to take it easy, not to feel good himself.    
  


“I have a few ideas I can work on. Maybe I should take another day off for the details.” Jaskier wasn’t sure he imagined Geralt winking at him. He decided he did imagine it and changed the subject.    
  


“Talking about another day off... Ciri told me this morning she wants to spend time with you, but you’re always busy. Could you make some time for her too? The poor girl really needs it.”   
  


"I will. She won’t be staying here much longer. I need to make good use of my time with her,” Geralt said and sighed deeply. A deep sadness settled on Geralt’s face.   
  


“What do you mean?” Jaskier felt worried, something was wrong.   
  


“She can’t stay here anymore. The Russo’s think Ciri is dead, she can’t be seen here in town or anywhere near me. I don’t want her to be a target anymore. I have to bring her somewhere else for her safety,” Geralt said, wearily. “I can’t keep her inside forever.”   
  


“She really can’t stay? I’m sure she will understand.” Jaskier opened his arms as an invitation for Geralt.   
  


“No. Not if the world thinks she’s dead. I have to Jaskier,” Geralt said and accepted Jaskier's hug, resting his head on Jaskier’s shoulder. “But I don’t want to.” Jaskier wrapped his arms around him in turn, softly running his fingers through his long hair.   
  


“I’m sorry Geralt. Isn’t there anything else you can do? There has to be another solution...”   
  


“No. Not if I want her to be safe.”   
  


“Where will she go?”   
  


“My ex and best friend Yennefer. She lives a few cities over, far from my territory. Ciri already likes her, that’s a plus. And she’s getting married soon, I’m sure Ciri will enjoy that. It is the most normal life I can give her, the life she deserves. But I will miss her dearly.” Jaskier rubbed Geralt’s back.    
  


“You’re a good father Geralt. She is lucky to have you as her father,” he said. 

* * *

Geralt felt his defenses fall, whenever he was around Jaskier he didn’t need his walls. He tightened his grip around Jaskier a little more and let out a choked sob. He really didn’t want to see Ciri go, but this was the best for her. Even if it wasn’t the best for himself. He heard Jaskier whisper to him, sweet things to help him calm down. Geralt has never felt safer in his life, everything felt right in Jaskier’s arms. 

He pulled back after a while and looked at Jaskier. He looked right into those loving blue eyes and smiled. Jaskier really was one of the best things that ever happened to him. Jaskier really took care of him in every way he could. Only now it dawned on him that he didn’t exactly return the favor. Not outside of this date, but also not during the date. Some boyfriend he was. Was he Jaskier’s boyfriend? Should he ask Jaskier to be his boyfriend? Geralt decided this is a debate for later, first he had to take care of him.   
  


“I really am the worst, am I not? I am ruining our date,” he said. Jaskier shrugged.   
  


“Don’t worry about it. You are not thinking about work and taking time for yourself, that is more important to me,” Jaskier said and Geralt could hear how he tried to hide his disappointment.   
  


“But I do worry about it. You did all of this for me. What can I do for you?”   
  


“Nothing Geralt. Just you being here is enough,” Jaskier said. Geralt decided to take that literally. He pulled Jaskier on his lap and leaned back against the maple tree, with Jaskier against his chest and his arms around him.   
  


“Then let me be here for you and only you,” he said. Jaskier was quick to lean against him with a smile.   
  


“Thank you,” he whispered, the pain in his chest slowly melted away.   
  


“I do care about you, a lot. I’m glad you wandered into my life, you’ve made it so much brighter. I want you to stay with me,” Geralt whispered to Jaskier and more sweet things he thought would make him feel better. "I want to be the best partner you've ever had, Jaskier. What do I do for that? Tell me," he asked.    
  


"Never leave me alone. Never..." Jaskier whispered.    
  


"I will always be by your side, my Pettirosso." The soft sound of the breeze through the leaves, the rippling of the lake, and Jaskier’s warm body against him brought peace over Geralt. Usually, he was busy, everyone was demanding and wanted something from him. But today there was only one person that wanted him and that would get his attention.  
  


“Jaskier?” Geralt asked, breaking the peaceful silence.  
  


“Yes, Geralt?” He felt Jaskier swallow, he could almost smell fear on his skin. Jaskier was tense and scared. Geralt held him tighter.  
  
  
“I was wondering… Do you think you would — I mean you can say no but— I would like it if you… would want to be my boyfriend.” A heavy silence fell between them, Jaskier didn’t speak or move. Geralt cursed at himself, this was too soon, Jaskier wasn’t ready, maybe Jaskier didn’t want him like this. Doubt filled Geralt’s mind, the one time he fell in love he was rejected. Maybe he was meant to be alone. He was slowly spiraling but Jaskier’s touch pulled him out of it.  
  
  
“Yes,” was all he said. His big expressive eyes told Geralt he was telling the truth, so filled with love. All doubt and fear fled Geralt’s mind at once and he pulled his boyfriend into a hug again. “I love you Geralt.” Jaskier wrapped his arms around Geralt’s back as far as he could reach. The warm touch of his hands slowly filled Geralt with warmth.  
  


“I love you too Jaskier.” He nuzzled the neck of his boyfriend and kissed him there. “Mine. My boyfriend.” The words felt right in his mouth.  
  
  
“Your boyfriend,” Jaskier confirmed with a giggle. Geralt couldn’t stop himself, a giggle escaped him too. That made Jaskier giggle again, then laugh. Geralt joined him too, he felt happier than ever. His day off was definitely a peaceful one for once. 

* * *

But peace never lasted long at the Rivia mansion. Geralt turned his head at a rustle of a bush. He narrowed his eyes and pressed his earpiece. "Intruder," he muttered softly. Jaskier looked up.    
  


"Intruder?"    
  


"It's nothing, my Pettirosso. You are safe," Geralt said and kissed the top of his head. As he did he heard the sound of a shutter. He pulled his gun within the blink of an eye and took a shot. The gunshot echoed through the air, screaming followed soon after. Jaskier clamped himself to Geralt’s chest, breathing fast.   
  


“What the fuck?!” he yelped. Geralt’s face was set on murder. He hated the paparazzi. His men dragged a wounded man out of the bushes, the bullet was deep in his shoulder. His camera was smashed to pieces.    
  


“This is part of my job. Please don’t interfere,” he whispered to Jaskier and lifted him to sit him down on the ground. Then he stood up, he was ready to strangle this man with his bare hands, his gun back on his belt. He didn’t need that to threaten this creep. The man was crying out in pain as he was dumped in front of Geralt. His head was held so he looked up to Geralt. “You must be desperate if you try to get dirt on me,” Geralt said, his voice straining with anger. “Especially today. You are ruining a precious moment for me. What to do with you?”   
  


“No please, please don’t kill me! I’m begging you!” the man begged, but he was ignored. Geralt turned to one of his men.   
  


“Cahir, what do you think?”   
  


“Good old fashioned cement shoes, boss. The lake is deep enough for it too.”   
  


“Hmm. We haven’t done that in a while. Drown him,” Geralt said, a slight grin on his face. The man’s eyes widened.   
  


“No! No please sir don’t, have mercy! I’m sorry I will never do it again! Please sir!” he begged as he was dragged away. Geralt turned to Jaskier. He expected Jaskier to be horrified but instead, he was looking past him with curiosity. Geralt raised a questioning eyebrow at that.    
  


“You’re not telling me you want to watch?” he asked.   
  


“And what if I do?” Jaskier responded innocently. Geralt sighed but held out his hand and helped Jaskier get up.   
  


“Then we go watch.” He was sure that Jaskier would leave after this, it was a morbid curiosity that would be fulfilled in the worst of ways. Jaskier was already on his way, the bounce in his step betraying his enthusiasm. The memories of torturing Valdo Marx came flooding back. Geralt wondered if Jaskier was actually that sadistic or that it was just a one-time thing. He would find out right now.   
  


“Geralt! Come on!” Jaskier called for him. Geralt picked up his step until he walked next to Jaskier. He had one of his men bring the wine glasses and bottle with them. Jaskier might need the drink. 

* * *

Jaskier watched with big eyes as the man was tied up and his feet pushed into the batches of cement. He was begging and crying for his life but ignored by everyone.   
  


“Fascinating..” he whispered. He wished he had his notebook, he had to write down how Geralt’s men behaved, how their victim behaved. Their intimidating body language, smirking faces, the sure and steady movement, the begging of the man, the terror on his face. Jaskier has never been this inspired since he met Geralt. The scene in front of him stirred something inside of him, something pleasing, something happy. Almost as if he was happy to see this man die. Maybe he was. Jaskier pushed that thought aside for later. The cement had dried and it was time for the main show. 

Jaskier sat on the edge of the lake, front row seats of the house. Geralt stood behind him, his hands in his pockets.    
  
"No no please don't do this! I'm sorry! Sir please!" the man cried, struggling against the hold of Geralt's men. They looked at Geralt, waiting for the sign.    
  


"Are you sure you want to watch Jaskier?"   
  


"Yes! Hurry up Geralt!" Jaskier said impatiently. Geralt gave a nod and the man was pushed in. He sank to the bottom of the lake. Jaskier leaned forward to get a better look. The man's face was inches below the water, so close to fresh air, but he couldn't reach it. Jaskier was fascinated by this. He tilted his head as the man was struggling against the ropes around his arms and the heavyweights around his feet, desperately trying to swim up. Jaskier leaned forward even further and Geralt had to hold his scruff so he wouldn't fall into the water.    
  


"Jaskier, get back here," he growled and pulled him back.    
  


"But Geralt, just look! Isn't this ama- .. uh... it really isn't, is it? But still, there's something special, the way his eyes glass over, the struggling.. it's... I don't know Geralt. It's so intriguing, alluring. The pain caused, the loss of a useless life. A flower plucked before it's time, who never knew the pain of wilting." Jaskier reached into the water to touch the dead man's face. "He escaped life so easily, I'm almost jealous. Next time he should pay. The next one should pay, I want to make the next one pay," Jaskier said with a smile on his face as he caressed the drowning man. Cahir nearly took a step back, Jaskier was freaking him out.   


"Jaskier, get your hand out of the water," Geralt said and pulled him back. "So you actually have a thing for death huh? I wouldn't have guessed."   
  


"I didn't either, but there are worse things to find interesting," Jaskier said and stood up. "So this is your job? I want that job strangely enough..." He was confused about the whole situation, a small part of him was screaming to get away, the rest was begging for more. And yet he still thought he shouldn't be enjoying this, even if his whole being said otherwise. "I uh... Geralt, I don't feel so good."    
  


"I figured." Geralt handed him a glass of wine which Jaskier downed immediately.    
  


"More." Geralt filled the glass again and Jaskier drank it all.   
  


"How about we go back inside." Geralt already has his arm around Jaskier. Jaskier stared at the lifeless eyes in the lake.    
  


"Geralt?"   
  


"Yes, Jaskier?" 

"Can we do this again?" Jaskier looks at Geralt with big innocent eyes.   
  


"Later. You should figure yourself out first," Geralt said. He looked at his men. "Pull him out and dump him somewhere else. I don't want corpses in my lake."

* * *

With that command, Geralt and Jaskier went back to the mansion. Cahir and his team pulled out the corpse.   
  


“That Jaskier is weird. I really don’t see why the boss likes him,” Cahir said and others agreed.   
  


“I bet he will boss us around too as soon as it's official. Maybe we should take him down a peg, so he won’t be too arrogant,” someone chimed in.   
  


“He’s the last guy I want as a boss.” I’m sure a few nasty comments will bring him do — “ Cahir turned and was interrupted by a punch in the face. He staggered back, his hand covered his bleeding nose.    
  
“F-fuck! What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Cahir shouted and groaned.    
  
“I could ask you the same fucking thing,” a voice growled and Cahir recognized him immediately.  
  


“Oh shit...” he said. He looked up into the furious face of Lambert.   
  


“Got something to say Cahir?” he growled. Cahir wisely kept his mouth shut but failed to keep his face in check. Lambert could easily read the desire to cause pain on his face and grabbed him by the throat. Cahir struggled in Lambert’s grip but he only tightened it. Lambert pulled him closer with a growl. His threatening gaze moved over Cahir and his men. “If any of you try to harm Jaskier in any way, I will personally deal with you. Jaskier is here to stay and if you don’t like it just speak up.” He let go of Cahir, who dropped on the ground coughing.   
  


“Fucking bitch..” Cahir coughed out.   
  


“Yeah yeah, shut your face, son of a whore. Keep away from Jaskier, because I will be merciful. The boss won’t be.” Lambert only took one step when he heard one of the guys whisper.   
  


"Yeah I really don’t like that Jaskier guy, I’ll bully him away.” Lambert turned around, he knew who said that. A soldier who was hired recently, he was promising, but not good enough.   
  


“I expected more from you kid,” Lambert said and pulled out his gun. “But I don’t do insubordination.” He aimed and shot, the soldier dropped to the ground with a hole in his chest. Cahir stared at the corpse.   
  


“Fucking hell..”   
  


“I mean it, Cahir. Keep your men in line. Clean up this mess before Geralt sees it.” The men scrambled to get it done. Lambert waited until the bodies were dragged away before he left. Cahir couldn't believe that this Jaskier was part of them. Just because murder doesn’t faze him doesn’t mean he is worthy of his high status. He decided he would make Jaskier's time here as miserable as possible. No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of series two! Thank you all so much for reading along!  
> I'll post series three next Tuesday, so stay tuned <3

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MagikaMiss)


End file.
